Love at last?
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: [Yona FLUFF]How does Yoh and Anna's first date together start off with Yoh saying that Anna's hot and end up with Anna crying?Can these 2 complete opposites find true love at last?A funny yet romantic story about Yoh and Anna's new found relationship.
1. Do you wanna go out?

-Well I pretty much gave up on my first story for a while because well...I ran out of ideas but I did come up with this one right after and I 'm sure that you'll like it better than my first story!!

Anna was sitting on the couch reading a book while Yoh was sitting in the love seat next to her.Anna had her eyes glued to the book while as Yoh had his eyes glued on Anna.His head lay on the palm of his hand as he gazed deeply into her brown eyes.Anna knew that he was staring at her but did not mind because she was too busy reading.She then turned the page slowly.

_That's it I can't take this any longer,I'm going to say something,_Yoh thought.

"Ahhhhnaaaaa?"Said Yoh dreamily.

"Whaaaat Yoooohh?"answered Anna.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look incredbly HOT?!"

Anna's face quickly turned firey red as she filled with rage.She held her fist up to Yoh's face trying to scare him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!",she said angrily.

"What can't I pay you a compliment I mean you are my fiancee and all."

Anna's angry expression quickly turned into an expression of confusion.

"Ohh and speaking of being your fiancee Anna I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"About what?"asked Anna in a nervous tone.

"Well we are engaged to get married and all when we're older and that time is not too far away, but I don't really know too much about you and well I'd like to become boyfriend and girlfriend that is if you'd like to."

Anna did not know what to think.She just sat there looking at Yoh with no facial expression at all.It seemed as if she had all lost touch with reality at that moment.

"Um Anna are you okay?"asked Yoh.

She quickly came to, to the sound of Yoh's voice.

"Oh...Um you want me to be your girlfriend?",she asked.

Yoh nodded.

"Ohh...I've never been asked that question before let alone answered it.Um...Well I uh.......I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to become boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Cool!!!"he said."Now why don't you and I go on a date together?"Asked Yoh happily.

"No way!!..... There is absolutley no way that I am going to go on a date with you,"said Anna in her girly,pouty voice.

"Um Anna I'm not sure that you know this,but that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"Duh I already knew that,but I don't want to go."

"Oh come on Anna.What you're scared of us being seen in public?"

A blush began to form on Anna's face,but she quickly came to and answered.

"No.I just don't want to go."she said as she looked at Yoh to see if he could tell that she was blushing.

"Oh come on Anna,please?"asked Yoh as he made his adorable puppy face."Come on you know you wanna."

"Umm..."

Yoh would not give up until Anna responded to him with a yes.

"Come on Anna.PWEASE,PWEASE,PWEASE,PWEASE?!!!

PWEASE?!!!!

Yoh began to make noises which to him sounded like a puppy was crying.

"Umm..........OH ALRIGHT ALREADY NOW WOULD YOU QUIT WHINNING,YOU SOUND LIKE A LITLE BABY!"

"Great!."We can go to this new restaurant that I heard about called Restaurante de Amor."

"Restaurante de Amor?"Isn't that really expensive?How can we afford it?"she said.

"Oh I've been saving up my money for this day,"said Yoh as he stood up and gave Anna a wink.He slowly started for his room to get changed.

"Saving up?.....Wait a sec!How did you know that I would say yes?"she asked.

He slowly turned to her and answered.

"Because no one can resist my Asakura charm."he said as he gave Anna another wink."Now let's go and get dressed we can leave in an hour."he said as he turned to the window and saw the evening sun begin to scrape down into the horizon.

"Get dressed?What are you talking about?"Anna said as she sank deeper into the couch and had begun to read again.

"Well you're not going to go in that dress are you?"

"And what's wrong with my dress!?"

"Oh come on Anna you have plenty of other dresses in your closet that you can wear.I mean what about that blue one?"

Anna quickly became angry again,stood up,and hit Yoh on the head.

"Ow Anna.What was that for!?"

"WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD LOOK IN MY CLOSET,LET ALONE COME INTO MY ROOM?!!"

"Oh well you see.."Yoh started," A few days ago Manta lost the pen that his father had given him and I was helping him look for it."He said a he scratched his head.

"Yeah sure."said Anna as she sat back down again."Well I dont want to wear that dress anyway."

"Why not?"he asked.

"I don't like the way I look in it."she said.

"Oh come on I'm sure that you'll look hot in it."Please Anna?"

Anna tried to control the rage inside of her that was about to burst because of what Yoh said but managed to answered.

"Oh alright."

Yoh held out his hand and helped Anna off of the couch.

"Come on let's go."

As she placed her hand on Yoh's she began to blush but this time she did not care if he saw her or not.Because she was happy.

-Author's note,

Awwww You can tell that Anna likes Yoh even though she doesn't like showing it.How sweet.Well I know that this chapter was kinda bland,but trust me the next one is going to be funnier and more romantic because the setting is in the restaurant.Oh I can't wait to write it.Please review if you have any questions or comments thanx!!!


	2. Restaurante de Amor

"Anna are you done yet?"asked Yoh as he looked at his watch.

He had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for over 30 minutes and there was still no sign of Anna coming out of her room anytime soon.

"I'll be out in a minute Yoh!!!"Said Anna as she was standing in front of her mirror putting on 2 magnificant sapphire earrings.

_God he's been asking me that every 5 minutes,_she thought. _He can be such a pain in the butt sometimes but even so that doesn't stop me from falling in lo.....Wait a second.Did I almost say that I was falling in L-O-V-E with Yoh?Thats impossible!We're only going out to get to know each other better before we get married.And we're only getting married because we were arranged to when we were very young.It has nothing to do with love.But if it has nothing to do with love,then why am I so anxious to go on our date?_

Anna looked at herself in the mirror and saw the excitment in her eyes and the blush that had appeared on her face.

_Look at me.It's pretty obvious how I feel. But I can't have Yoh see me like this.I just wouldn't be able to take it if I were forced to tell Yoh how I felt about him just to hear him turn me down.No._

Anna's blushy facial expression changed to a more determined look.

_No.I won't tell Yoh how I feel about him until I know that he can return my feelings.Until then I'll just act like the bossy,disatisfied girl that I've always been to cover up my real emotions._

_---_

_Man why is Anna taking so long?_Yoh thought._I've been waiting here forever.What I would give to see her beautiful face right now.I really like her.I actually it be that I've fallen in love with Anna?I guess so.My heart's pounding like crazy.And if I'm like that on the inside I can only imagine what I'm like on the outside right now.I'm probably as red as a tomato.But I can't confess my feelings for Anna because I'm afraid that she might turn me down.I mean right now she only thinks that we're going out because we wanna get to know each other better before we get married and that's how it's going to be until I know that Anna can return my feelings.Until then,I'll just act like the silly,obnoxious boy that I've always been._

Just then,Yoh heard Anna's bedroom door open.He looked up and his heart began to race even more when he saw Anna turn the corner and start to come down the stairs.

"Aa..nna!..."You look.....in..credible!"

Anna was wearing a beautiful dark blue,mid cut dress with diamond spaghetti straps.Around her waist was a thin chain of flawless diamonds that was tied back by a lovely light blue bow that reached to her ankles.Her hair was combed back into a bun with a few strands of curls coming out of it

"Oh..Thanks a lot.You look pretty okay yourself,"she said.

Yoh wearing a black pair jeans and a light blue button down shirt.But he was still wearing his orange head phones and sandals as usual.

"Hey that sounds pretty shocking coming from you."said Yoh

Yoh held out his hand waiting for Anna to come downstairs.She walked down the stairs and met his hand.They then walked out the door and to the restaurant.When they arrived in front of the restaurant (still hand in hand),Anna could not help but peek in through the window.

Inside she saw a many lovely red tables with couples sitting in them talking and having a good time as beautifly lit candles warmed their hearts.She also saw a small orchestra in the corner playing beautiful music while the couples danced together hand in hand.

_I hope that Yoh doesn't ask me to dance because that would be a complete nightmare!,_she thought as she was sadly staring at her hand that was embraced by Yoh's.

"Um...Anna if you don't want to hold my hand,you don't have to,"said Yoh as he realized how Anna was looking at their hands.

"Oh..uh..what?" she said as she looked up at him."What makes you think that I don't want to hold your hand?"

"Well I saw the way that you were looking at them and well you know...I assumed that you were uncomfortable."

"No it's just that I've had a lot on my mind and well I was kinda out of it for a while,but no,I like holding your hand," she said as she held his hand tighter.

Yoh gave her a smile as he opened the door and was standing there as if he were waiting for her to walk in first,but as Anna began to walk in,Yoh gently pushed her aside and walked in first.Anna's eyes became firey red as she became angry again and said to herself:

_Ugh that little brat what does he think he's doing?Just when I think that he's trying to be romantic, he ruins it all pulling stunts like these?Ugh he is such an ass sometimes!!!I swear!!_

When they went in,Yoh held Anna's hand again,and a waiter immediatly came up to them and welcomed them to the restaurant.

"Well hello there.My name is Robert.How may I serve you to today?"

"Um can we get a table for two please?",asked Yoh

"Oh I'm sorry but they're all taken.But will a booth be okay?.

"Is that okay Anna?",he asked

"Yeah that's fine."

"Right this way then," answered the waiter.

They both walked behind the waiter gently swinging their arms,but for some reason Yoh began to giggle.

"Hey Anna.."Yoh whispered.."Check out the zits on the waiters face.It's like pimpleville there."

"YOH!!What's the matter with you?she whispered."Don't say things like that!Besides your face isn't exactly pimple free if you know what I mean?"

Yoh became shocked,let go of Anna's hand,and began to touch his face.

"I don't have pimples do I?"

Anna just turned,gave him a smile and grabbed his hand again but did not respond.

When they arrived at there booth,they saw that it was right by a window and in front of the dance floor so it was perfect.They both sat down and each recieved a menu.When Yoh recieved his,his eyes grew wide when he saw the prices.

"Whoa look at these prices!!"We can't even get a glass of water for free!!"

"Well you did choose this restaurant so you're going to have to deal with it."said Anna.

"Whoa Anna calm down.You know what you should do?Just relax.We're in a fancy restaurant and all sure but that doesn't mean that you have to act all polite and everything.Hey,you're a kid.Just be yourself.I like it when you're yourself.

"Just because I'm still a kid doesn't mean that I have to act like one when we're out in public places like these.You have to understand Yoh that having a childish behavior can lead to many consequences and they're not always good."

"You may be right."said Yoh."But you should enjoy being a kid while you have the chance because you won't be a kid forever ya know."

Anna just stared at him a gave a little smile.

After that,Anna and Yoh both agreed on getting the lobster and some tea.And soon enough after about 7 minutes there lobster and tea had finally arrived at the table.Yoh had really looked foward to eating the lobster but when it arrived he looked at it dumbfounded.

"Um this doesn't look anything like what the menu described.This thing has legs!!12 of them!!!Ewwww!!!

Yoh looked closely at it,but then quickly jumped back.

"Uhh I think I saw one of them move Anna!!!"

"Yoh it's dead.It's just your imagination."

"Nuh uh.I swear saw one of those things move." He said as he clutched onto the booth.

"Don't be such a baby.Besides you've battled some of the ugliest shamans in the world,some that I wouldn't even get close to, and yet you mean to tell me that you're scared of this?A helpless creature that's ALREADY DEAD!!"

"You're right Anna.I can do this." He let go of the booth and rolled up his sleeves determined to touch the lobtser.

He closed his eyes and slowly reached for the it.He then felt something in his hands and immediatly thought that he had the lobster and started pinching it,but little did he know that he was actually pinching Anna's nose.

"I got it!!" He said as he pinched it even harder."But it feels kinda soft."

He then heard growling noises and opened his eyes to see Anna filled with rage because the whole time he was squeezing

her nose!

"Oops.I'm really sorry Anna," he said but it was too late.A fist had already come flying towards him and there was no way to stop it.

POW!!!!!!!!

Yoh had been punched in the face and he sat there crying while Anna gracefully cracked open the lobster and began to eat it.

"Mmmm....This is really good."she said as she licked her fingers.

After the whole ordeal,Yoh and Anna had finished there meal when suddenly one of the orchestra players announced:

"This song goes out to all of those couples out ther that are deeply in love tonight.Why don't you all join us on the dance floor and express your true feelings through song and dance?"

The song had begun to play and it was one of the most beautiful songs that Yoh and Anna had ever heard.They saw as many couples graciously took to the floor and began to embrace each other in a show of love.Anna became really nervous because she knew that Yoh might ask her to dance even though she didn't want him to because she was afraid to admit that she couldn't dance.She placed her hand over her forehead,looked down at the table and whispered to herself:

"Please don't ask me,please don't ask me,please don't ask me."

But then she saw a shadow standing in front of her and as she looked up,she saw Yoh with his hand out,gazing into her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?"he asked.

-Authors Note:

Oh I can't wait to see what happens next can you?Will Anna dance with Yoh or not?I hope that you guys liked reading this as much as I had fun writing it.

**Ray's number girl:Thanx sooo much (friend) for the review!!!**

**Hannah-Asakura:Thanx also for the nice review and here's the update it's a little funnier this time!!Hope you like it!!**

**Saffy Shaman: Thanx a lot for the review.Yeah it is pretty hard to keep Anna's personality the same and sometimes I don't keep that in mind and well I kinda change her personality a little from time to time.But I'll do my best not to.Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Mitsume: Thanx again for another nice review.Of course I can do better than you!!I have 4 stories and you only have 1!!Ha ha ha ha!!!Well see ya in school!!**


	3. Would you like to Dance?

"Dance?said Anna.

"Yeah.Anna it'll be fun."said Yoh.He stretched out his hand even more.

Anna did not know what to do.Her heart was racing and she didn't know how to answer him..

"Umm....well.. I um..you see um...."

Before she could finish,Yoh yanked her up and took her to the dance floor.

"YOH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"she said angrily,trying to break free from his grasp.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"he said.

He put one arm around her shoulder and the other around her tiny waist.

"Yoh.. Let me go!"She slapped the hand that was around her waist."I don't want to dance!"She said as she continued to pull and tugg trying to get away from him.

"Anna what's wrong?"he asked.

He pulled his arms away from her.

"I just don't want to dance.You got that!?"She rushed back over to the booth and sat down.

Yoh sighed and walked over to their booth.

"Anna I'm sorry if I was too forceful.But why don't you want to dance with me.Is it because you think that I have coodies or something?"

"NO!"she yelled.

"Then why?"

"I just...well I..."she started.She stared at Yoh who was caringly looking into her eyes.

"I.....................I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!!There!"she said as she looked down at the floor.

"Really?"he asked.

Anna nodded and continued to look at the floor.

"Wow that's weird because I don't know how to dance either."he said as he looked up and scratched the back of his head.

"What?"Anna looked up."You don't know how to dance?Then why did you pull me onto the dance floor?"

"Hey it's always fun to try new things.We can learn how to dance together."He stretched out his hand again.

Anna looked at him confused."But how?"

"We can look at other people and learn from them."

"We'll look like complete idiots out there."she said.She met his hand and stood up.

"I don't care if I look like an idiot."Yoh cupped Anna's chin into his hand."Because I'll do anything and go through anything just to have you close to me and by my side."

Anna blushed and looked down again.They both walked onto the dance floor.

Author's note:

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to make room so that I could fit all of my ideas into the next chapter!!I hope that you'll stick with me because I'll have the next chapter (THE ROMANTIC ONE) up before the end of this week I promise Until then please send me your reviews so that I can see if I'm doing a good job or not.Well I gotta go and do my homework !!

**To everyone that reviewed: Thank you all for supporting me and giving me such nice reviews!!!I hope that you'll all join me on the 4th chapter!!!**


	4. The Kiss

"Okay here we go. You ready?" Yoh asked

"Yeah." said Anna

Yoh placed one arm around Anna's shoulder and the other around her waist. Anna didn't do anything because she had not the slightest clue of what to do.

"Um Anna? I think that you're supposed to put this arm." He took her arm. "And put it around my shoulder and put the other arm around my waist."

"Oh.... I KNEW THAT!!" she screamed.

"Calm down Anna. Just relax and have fun."

"Okay. So now what?" she asked.

Yoh began to look around at the other couples that were dancing, trying to see what steps to take next.

"Okay. I think that we're supposed to take two steps to the left..."

Anna took two steps to HER left and Yoh took two steps to HIS left.

"Wait Anna. You're supposed to take two steps to MY left."

"Oh you mean like this?"

Anna took two steps to her right.

"Yeah like that. And then I think that we're supposed to take two steps to the right."

Anna took two steps to HER right and so did Yoh.

"No Anna MY right." he said. "Man you are such a klutz aren't you?"

"Shut up Yoh! You aren't doing so well either!" she said.

"Yeah you're right," he said. He gave Anna a little smile.

After about 15 minutes, Anna and Yoh had finally learned how to dance and were dancing to numerous songs. Anna was comfortable dancing but she didn't seem very comfortable dancing with Yoh. She stood up straight and stood as far away from him as possible trying to avoid any physical contact with him.

"Anna? Why are standing so far away from me?" Yoh asked.

"I am not.," she said.

"Yes you are. Look we can fit a whole other person between us."

"Quit exaggerating." she said.

"Oh I'm exaggerating am I?"

Yoh tapped the gentleman that was standing behind him.

"Excuse me sir. Do you mind standing between me and my girlfriend really quick?"

The man stood between Yoh and Anna showing the huge gap that was separating them both.

"Thank you sir.," he said. The gentleman walked off.

"You see Anna?"

"So why does that matter? I don't HAVE to stand that close to you do I?" she asked.

"No you don't HAVE to but well......" he said.

Yoh looked sadly at the ground.

"I'd like it if you did." he said.

Anna stared at the ground. She couldn't believe what Yoh had just said.

_Yoh wants me to stand closer to him? Could it be that he's trying to be romantic? Should I? _She thought.

Anna stared at Yoh who continued to look at the ground sighing.

But just then, Anna threw herself into Yoh's embrace.

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I stood a little closer to you. I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now right?" Anna asked as she looked up.

Yoh looked back down at her.

"Right."

He held her tightly as they continued to dance. Yoh had noticed that Anna had a tight grip on him and she was repeatedly looking down ather feet trying to keep up with the steps.

"Anna it's okay. You can relax your grip a little. Just follow the music and let it tell you how to dance." he said.

Anna did not understand what Yoh had just said. But she took his advice.

_Okay listen to the music. _She thought. The song...._It's a calm and loving song. So I guess that I should be calm and loving._

Anna slowly rested her head upon Yoh's chest and closed her eyes. She began to relax her steps and loosen her grip. Her fingers began to run down Yoh's slender back.

_Yoh feels so warm and soft. I don't know how to explain it, but every single time that I'm with him, I feel so happy. He makes me feel loved. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around him. Could it be that I'm actually in love with him?_

Anna's hands continued to slide down Yoh's back.

_I feel so comfortable in his embrace. I wish that this moment would last forever._

She held Yoh tighter and closerand was completely submerged in her thoughts. When suddenly she heard Yoh's voice.

"Um Anna........Can you take your hands off my butt!?"

Anna immediately opened her eyes and saw that her hands had been on his butt the whole time!!! She immediately took her hands off and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Uhhhhh...."

Yoh began to giggle.

"Anna I know that my butt is irresistible, but if you wanted to touch it you could of at least asked."

Anna could not believe that Yoh had just said that and especially when all of the couples were staring at her.

She turned and looked around the room. She then turned to Yoh and ran out of the restaurant crying.

"ANNA WAIT!" Yoh said.

Yoh ran after her.

Anna ran as fast as she could down the street and sat down on a bench near by .It was raining profusely outside and it had completely drenched her hair including her dress but she didn't care. She cupped her face into her hands and continued to cry.

Yoh caught up with her and sat down next to her.

"Anna what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Why would you even ask me that? You know what's wrong!!"

Yoh looked down at the ground.

"Anna. I'm really sorry about what I said back in the restaurant. You have to believe me. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He put his arm around Anna's shoulder, but Anna quickly shoved it off.

"Don't touch me!....................."Just leave me alone!," she said."Every single time that I think that you're trying to be romantic with me, you always ruin it by doing something stupid!You just never take things seriously."

She looks up at Yoh with tears and rain dripping down her face.

"Yoh. I want to get to know the softer side of you, but how can I do that when you're always showing me your obnoxious side.I don't know. Maybe this whole boyfriend and girlfriend idea was all just a huge mistake."

Just then, Yoh cupped Anna's chin into his hands and kissed her. Anna could feel the warmth of his lips as they were pressed onto hers. This was the softer side that she was trying to get to know. He then slowly pulled his lips away.

"Was that the softer side that you wanted me to show you?" he asked.

Author's note:

Oooohhh Cliff hanger!! This is really getting interesting. I'm sorry if this chapter was really confusing but I just couldn't express my ideas the way that I wanted to. But I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please continue to send me reviews and I hope to see you all again in chapter 5!But if I don't get a lot of reviews then I might not continue the story!!SIKE!! I would never do that to you guys!! You guys are like my closest friends!!Always there cheering me on.THANK YOU!!LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!ADIOS!


	5. A day at the beach

The morning sun shined brightly upon Anna's figure as she slept on her bed, peacefully resting after the whole ordeal that had happened the night before. Yoh gently and quietly tippy toed into Anna's room making sure not to wake her. He crawled onto her bed and placed himself right above her with his arms stretched out and said:

"Aaaannnnaaaa?"Oh Aaaaaannnnnaaaa.?"

Anna silently moaned and turned around on her bed. But as she turned she spotted an arm stretched out on her bed and immediately looked up to see Yoh staring down at her.

"Good Morning Anata..", he said.

But just before he finished his sentence Anna screamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed as she began to thrash around on her bed trying to get Yoh off of her. She screamed and kicked and screamed and kicked, until she accidentally kicked Yoh right in his "unmentionables" causing him to yell as well and fall onto the ground.

Anna immediately sat up and crawled along her bed to see Yoh on the floor in pain.

"Yoh are you okay? Did I kick you in the nu......"

"YES!!!!" he yelled out.

She sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

"Well serves you right for scaring me like that! I never gave you permission to come into my room. And since you disobeyed my wishes, you faced the consequences. Now..........What do you want?"

Yoh continued to lie on the ground moaning in pain but managed to sit up on the floor and answer.

"Well I ..ow.. just wanted to tell you.. ow... to get ready because we're all going to the beach today..ow...!", he said.

"The beach? WE'RE going to the beach?"she asked.

"Yeah ..ow.. you, me, Horo Horo, Manta, Ren, Tamao, and Pilika.! So what'dya say? Do you wanna go?"

Anna sat for a while and thought about it.

"Fine....I'll go. But get out of my room I have to change!" she said as she helped Yoh up and began to push him out of her room.

"Oww. Anna I'm in pain here. Can you at least...."

Anna closed the door in front of him just before he could finish his sentence.She then walked over to the closet and looked at her clothes.

"Yoh is so unpredictable sometimes." she said as she pulled out her bathing suit.

Suddenly she had a flashback of the night before.(ending of Chapter 4)

**Flashback**

Just then, Yoh cupped Anna's chin into his hands and kissed her.

"Was that the softer side that you wanted me to show you?", he asked.

Anna stared at Yoh wide eyed.

"Yoh?......You just kissed m....." she held her hand up to her lip.She looked back up at him and saw his twinkling eyes staring romanticly at her face.

She paused for a moment and then threw herself into his embrace. They both continued to sit on the bench in each other's arms for a long time, not even realizing how cold or wet it was outside until Yoh heard Anna sneeze.

"Ahhhchuuu!!"

Yoh looked down at Anna who was shivering in the cold. He smiled and then picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Yoh. What are you doing!!!?", she asked as she looked down and saw that she was no longer on the ground, but in Yoh's arms.

"Let's go. We better get you home before you catch a cold.", he said.

Yoh held Anna closely to his chest as he shaded her face with his hand. All Anna could do was smile.

"Thank you Yoh.",she said.

Yoh smiled down at her and held her closer. And they both went home.

**End of flashback**

"Wow. I almost completely forgot about what happened yesterday.Yoh was so romantic" she said.She began to blush.

She looked down at her bathing suit.

"But that doesn't mean that he loves me. I don't want to force him to fall in love with me, but I wish that he could feel the same feelings for me as I feel for him." She held her bathing suit close to her and then began to change.

Everyone else was downstairs in the living room with Yoh (all in their bathing suits) waiting for Anna to come out. It was completly silent until Horo Horo brought up a conversation.

"So Yoh....How was your date with Anna yesterday?" he asked.

Yoh immediatly blushed.

"H..How did you know that we had a date yesterday?" he asked.

"Jun told Ren that she saw you two through the window of this fancy restaurant while she was walking around town."

Ren nodded.

"Uhhh well.....it was nice." he said as he blushed even harder.

Pilika and Tamao immediatly interrupted.

"Oh you took Anna on a date?And to a fancy restaurant?HOW SWEET!!" they said as they imagined the whole thing in their minds.

"Which restaurant did you take her to Yoh!?" asked Pilika excitidely.

"Umm..I took her to the Restaurante de Amor."

Tamao and Pilika blushed.

"AWWWWWW!!" How sweet!!", they said.

Yoh looked down at the floor and sighed.

"All right calm down ladies.. I'm sure that Yoh doesn't want to talk about his date anymore." said Manta.

Tamao and Pilika both sat down. It remained quiet after that.

(Silence)

"So Yoh.............Did you kiss her?", asked Horo Horo.

Yoh was shocked at the question that had just been asked to him.

"Umm... I'm not sure that I'm comfortable talking about that." he said.

Just then Anna came out of her room, arms crossed, wearing a light red, two piece bathing suit with a pretty see through skirt around her waist.She started to walk down the stairs and noticed all of the guy's jaws hanging down on the floor.

"What are you staring at!!!!?" she snapped.

All of the guys then shut their mouths and sat up in their seats.

"Hmph." she said and walked over to Yoh.

Yoh immediatley stood up.

"Anna....!!!You look h....."

Anna finished his sentence.

"Hot? Yeah I thought that you might say that. Well I'm ready to go." she said.

All of the others stood up and walked out of the house. They walked outside to where there was a huge, dark blue, Chevy suburban parked in the driveway. Yoh and Anna stood there and looked at the car completly surprised as the others just jumped into the car.

"Whoa.!!Who's car is this?," asked Yoh

"Mine." said Ren as he jumped into the front seat.

"You can drive?" asked Anna.

"Of course. The Tao family members are always granted the best of education at a very young age. Now hurry up. Let's go."

Anna and Yoh looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, but then climbed into the car.

Lenny was sitting in the driver seat, Yoh was sitting in the front passenger seat, Horo Horo and Manta where sitting in the next row, and Tamao, Pilika, and Anna where sitting in the back.

"Well here we go." said Ren as he pulled out of the driveway.

----------

45 minutes later they had all finally reached the beach.When they got out of the car they saw that it was one of the most beautiful beaches that they had ever seen. It resembled that of a beach that you might find in Hawaii.

"Whoa dude!!" said Horo as he clutched onto his surfboard and looked out into the ocean. " I gotta ride some of those waves! Come on Yoh!! Let's go!"

"All right hold on!", he said.

Yoh took his surf board out of the car and started to run after Horo Horo, but stopped and saw Anna standing on the beach looking out into the ocean. He walked over to her and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"Come on Anna. Let's go for a swim." he said.

"No that's okay Yoh. I'll stay here on the beach."

"Oh please Anna?" he begged.

"No Yoh. I don't want to swim. I'll just stay here on the beach with Pilika and Tamao and watch you guys make fools of yourselfs."

Yoh gave her a little smile and gave her another peck on the cheek.Then whispered into her ear.

"All right Anata. But I'm going to miss you my love."

He then ran off after Manta and Horo Horo who were already in the water.

Anna stood there in shock because of what Yoh had just whispered to her.

"My love?" she repeated.

She stayed still on the beach until Pilika called her name.

"Anna?!"

Anna came to and turned to see Pilika and Tamao taking out some beach chairs from the back of the car, and saw them setting them up on the beach.

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on sit down with us," said Tamao as she set up a chair for Anna.

"O...Okay." she said and walked over to the chair and sat down.Anna then put on her sunglasses.

The three girls all sat down in their chairs and stared out into the ocean.

Anna noticed Pilika staring at Ren who was mastering any wave that appeared before him.

"Pilika?"Asked Anna.

"Hm...... yeah?" she said.

"I've been wondering. Is it just me or do you have a little crush on Ren?" asked Anna.

Pilika blushed.

"Ummmm... I don't know what you're talking about!?" she answered.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" said Anna as she looked over the rim of her sunglasss.

"Yeah you have a crush on Ren don't you?" said Tamao. She sat up in her beach chair.

"Renny and Pilika sitting in a tree...." began Tamao.

"Shut up !!!" said Pilika. She blushed even harder.

"Oh don't even try to act innocent Tamao!!!" said Anna.

"Huh. What do you mean?" asked Pilika and Tamao

"Oh you don't know Pilika? Well it seems to me that Tamao here has a little crush of her own."

"ON WHO!!?" asked Pilika.

"ON...............YOU'RE BROTHER!!!!" said Anna.

"WHAT!!!!?????" yelled Pilika.

Tamao sulked down into her chair and said nothing.

"Is this true Tamao?" asked Pilika. She had both her arms and legs crossed and was waiting for an explanation.

"Um......well......" she bagan.

"Um.....well what?" asked both Anna and Pilika.

"Um.... well..... ANNA HAS A CRUSH ON MANTA!!!" said Tamao.

"Don't even try to change the subject." began Pilika. "Everyone one knows that Anna has a crush on Yoh. So don't say that."

Anna interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said that I had a crush on Yoh?" asked Anna.

Tamao and Pilika looked at her in shock.

"What? Of course you have a crush on Yoh. What other reason is there for you to go out with him?" they asked.

"I'm only going out with him because we wanted to get to know each other a little better before we got married. I don't have a crush on him." she said. She made her statement and then crossed her arms.

"Sure." they said.

"You know that you have a crush on Yoh." they teased.

They both got up, surrounded her, and were ready to tease her. Pilika started it off.

"Yoh know that you like looking at his scrumptious abs as he masters all of those waves out there." she began.

Tamao continued

"Yeah and you know that you like looking at his tight little butt as he shifts and turns on his surfboard!"

Anna became really agitated and finally exploded. She punched both of them soooo hard that they both flew into the ocean.

Anna then dusted off her hands, sat back down in her beach chair, and began to drink her piña colada.

"Hmmm. Serves them right." she said._ But they are both right about something_, she thought, _I do have a crush on Yoh. I'm just too scared to admit it to anyone let alone Yoh. _She continued to look out into the ocean. She looked at Yoh. He returned the look and smiled at her. Anna blushed and looked away. _I wish I could tell you._

----------

After about 5 hours the sun was begginning to set and everyone became really tired and where ready to go home. All of the guys came back onto the shore. Horo Horo had a lot of bumps and scratch marks all over his body (he had fallen about 50 times off of his surfboard).

Manta looked dead tired. (he had been swimming as fast as he could because he thought that there was a shark after him, when it was actually Ren's pointy hair sticking out of the water)

Ren was trying to keep a masculine look on his face (although he actually felt like crying because he had fallen off of his surfboard and cut his knee on a rock)

And Yoh was laughing as usual at all of ther other guys misfortunes (even though he had fallen off of his surfboard even more times than Horo Horo had)

"So are you guys ready to go?" asked Horo Horo.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted!" said Manta as he sat down in the sand.

"Yeah let's go." said Pilika.

Everyone including Anna started to head towards the car, but then Anna felt something holding her back. She turned and saw Yoh grabbing her arm.

"Why don't we stay a little longer." said Yoh.

"I don't think that everyone would want to stay longer." said Anna." I mean you, Horo Horo, and Ren look pretty bad and Manta looks as if he's about to faint and....."

"No I mean why don't you and I stay a little longer." said Yoh.

"Oh.....um well......." began Anna.

Everyone had packed all of their belongings and were already in the car.

"Hey come on you slowpokes!!" said Horo Horo.

"So what do you say Anna?" asked Yoh.

"But who's gonna pick us up?" asked Anna.

"Oh Ren won't mind driving back over here. Besides he owes me." said Yoh.

"Owes you for what?" she asked.

"Oh..Well I kinda promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone that he likes........ Oh um never mind. He just owes me."said Yoh.

"Hmmm." said Anna. "Okay I'll stay."

"Hey Ren!" yelled Yoh.

Ren was sitting in the front seat when he responded. "What?!"

"You won't mind coming back in about an hour do you?"

"What?!What for?" asked Ren.

"Me and Anna are gonna hang around here for a while."

"What? No way that is a ridiculous favor!" said Ren.

"Oh come on you owe me." Yoh winked.

"Oh fine! I suppose that after I let the other's off, I can drive another 45 minutes and come pick you guys up." said Ren.

"Thanks a lot buddy!" said Yoh.

Ren smiled sarcastically and then drove off. Anna and Yoh were all alone on the beach.

"So um Yoh? What do you want to do?" asked Anna.

"Well." Yoh began. He had an evil grin on his face. He quickly picked Anna up and placed her on his surfboard. He then pushed her and the surfboard into the water. "WE CAN SURF!!" he yelled.

Anna screamed as she was gliding in the water. She was trying to keep her balance, but either way she fell off of the surfboard and fell into the water. Yoh came running after her.

"Anna?!Are you okay?" he asked. He ran over to her and picked her up out of the water.

"YOU BAKA!!" she yelled and she hit Yoh on the head.

"Hey!! What was that for?" he asked. He placed her down on the sand.

"For pushing me into the water you numbskull!!" Anna wiped the sand off of her and then sat down on the beach.

Yoh looked around the beach trying to find something else to do. He saw a small sand castle and got an idea.

"Hey why don't we build a sand castle!?" asked Yoh.

"What are you crazy? That's something that you do when you're a kid!" said Anna.

"Oh come on Anna." Yoh grabbed her arm and took her over to a pile of sand. "Look. It's fun!"

Anna sighed but went along with his activity. They both began to make a sand castle.

"Yoh!! You're making it all lumpy and uneven. Fix it!" she said.

"Hmmm." Yoh scrapped off a lump of sand to make the castle even. He then wiped the sand on Anna's nose!

"There we go." said Yoh. "Isn't that better?"

Anna screamed. She got a wad of sand and then threw it at Yoh.

"Hey!!" he giggled. He then got another wad of sand and rubbed all over Anna's stomach.

"You jack ass!!" she yelled. She grabbed some sand and rubbed it all over Yoh's face and chest.

"Well, well, well." said Yoh. Yoh then grabbed a wad of sand and rubbed it all over her legs.

They continued throwing sand at each other for a while, running around and laughing along the beach. They finally became exhausted and then layed down next to each other on the sand.

The waves were slowly crashing against their legs. And the gentle breeze blew their hair away from their face. The sun had already set and now the moon was shining brightly along their figures.

Anna continued to giggle. "Um Yoh...?" (giggles)

(Giggles) "Yeah?"

"I think that there's some sand down my bathing suit." she giggled.

"Hmm well I don't think that you wanna know where there's sand on me." Yoh giggled.

Anna smiled. She genlty slapped Yoh on the shoulder. Yoh then nugged her back. Anna began hit Yoh and Yoh continued to nudge Anna. They ended up rolling around the whole beach and laughing.

When they finally came to a stop, Yoh found himself on top of Anna with his arms stretched out. Neither of them said a word. Yoh looked down at Anna and Anna looked up at Yoh.

Yoh continued to look at Anna's face admiring her moon lit eyes and her rosy cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." said Yoh.

Anna was completly shocked. She pushed Yoh off of her, stood up, and walked over to the crashing waves. She looked up at the moon light.

"You're lying Yoh!! I'm not pretty! Don't say that!" she yelled. She continued to look out into the ocean.

Yoh got up and walked over to her. He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her face to face his.

"Anna. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. And I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Anna looked at him completly shocked. She began to blush but it wasn't noticable because the moon was shining really brightly upon her face. Anna placed her hand on the hand that Yoh had on her face.

"Yoh." she said.

"Anna." said Yoh.

Yoh pulled her face closer and closer to his.

_He's going to kiss me!, _Anna thought. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

They were about to kiss each other when suddenly two bright lights shined on them from their right. They looked over and saw.....

**To be continued!**

Author's Note:  
Oooooh another cliff hanger!!!Wow this is probably the longest chapter that I have ever written!! I hope that you guys didn't mind reading it all. I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update but I had finals last week and I didn't have a chance to type this chapter up. (As you can see it would have taken a long time to type this chappie up) But I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. I 've been thinking about this chapter since Thanksgiving and it's been bugging me all month. So I decided to add it to this story. Pretty sweet don't you think? Well I would really appreciate your reviews!! And I would like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays!!! (Blows kisses) Merry Christmas!!!

**Reviews from chapter 4:  
****  
Unbreakable Itako:Yeah I wanted my last chappie to be funny so I made Anna touch Yoh's "Irresistable" butt. Funny huh?**

**Itako no shaman: Wow my fic almost made you cry?Are you serious?I never thought that my fics could do that.But I'm glad that you're enjoying it!!**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: Thanx for the nice comment!!**

**Yohna: HI FRIEND!!(hugs)Thanx a bunch for the review. I'm sorry that Anna seemed a bit stupid in the last chapter but I made up that chapter the same day that I posted it and I didn't have time to revise it. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it. By the way love your fics!! Keep it up!**

**ebonyxshadow: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review again!**

**hannah-Asakura: Well I hope that this chapter was a little more romantic than the last, but if it wasn't then I am so sorry. You can scold me if you like. I'm not a good writer when it comes to lovey-dovey stuff.**

**Vash: Sorry that I had to make another cliff hanger but thats just how I am, but I'll update as soon as possible so that you won't have to wait!**

**Thanx a lot to those that have reviewed!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! AND THANX FOR ALWAYZ BEING THERE AND SUPPORTING ME ON EVERY CHAPTER THAT I WRITE!!YOU GUYS ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION!! I hope to hear from you all again soon!**


	6. Night Sky

-Hi everyone!! I'm back!! Did you all miss me? Well I didn't receive as many reviews for chapter 5 as I wanted, (I kinda wanted like 15 reviews but I guess I'm just being selfish) but the reviews that I did receive were really nice and inspirational. Thank you so much! Okay I know that you are all dying to see what happened between Yoh and Anna so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy chapter 6!!

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red,  
Shamrocks are green,  
I don't own Shaman King (Cute don't ya think?)

Okay on with the story!!:

_He's going to kiss me! _Thought Anna. She closed her eyes and waited for her kiss. They were both about to kiss each other when suddenly two bright lights shined on them from their right. They both looked over to find Ren and the others in the car parked on the beach. Yoh and Anna tried to shield their eyes from the bright lights coming from the SUV (the car).

Yoh looked up.

"Ren?" he asked.

Ren stuck his head out of the car window.

"Well, well, well. I hope that we didn't interrupt anything."

Horo Horo who was sitting in the front passenger seat, also stuck his head out the window. His eyes widened when he noticed Yoh and Anna in each other's arms.

"Whoa dude!! What are you two doing?!!" he asked.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other and then looked down at their arms. They released each other and started to blush.

Tamao and Pilika went over to the front of the SUV and also saw Yoh and Anna. They then both slapped Ren and Horo Horo on their heads. Horo Horo and Ren both moaned.

"HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" they asked.

"I told you that we should have left them alone for a few more minutes!" snapped Tamao.

"Yeah! Can't you see that they were about to kiss!!!!" screamed Pilika.

Ren and Horo Horo looked at each other and then at Yoh and Anna.

"Is that true!?" they both asked.

Anna and Yoh continued to blush.

Ren sighed. "Oh forget it. Just hurry up and get into the car." He placed his hands on the steering wheel. "We drove 45 minutes just to get here and we would like to get back home!" he snapped.

Anna and Yoh walked over to the car. Horo Horo got out of the front seat so that Yoh could sit in his place, but Yoh didn't take the seat. Him and Anna went over and sat in the back row of the car.

"Hey Yoh! Aren't you going to sit in the front seat next to Ren?" asked Horo Horo.

Yoh looked over at Anna and placed his arm around her. He then turned to Horo Horo and answered.

"Nah. I think that I'd like to sit back here with Anna."

Anna smiled.

"Suit yourself." shrugged Horo Horo. He hopped back into the front seat.

With all of that said, Ren sat in the driver's seat (of course), Horo Horo sat in the front passenger seat, Tamao and Pilika sat in the next two seats, and Yoh and Anna both sat in the back row. Ren then slowly drove off of the beach and started to drive home.

Yoh kept his arm around Anna's shoulder. Anna moved closer to Yoh and gently placed her head on his chest. Yoh smiled. He then looked around the car and noticed that Manta was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where's Manta?" he asked.

Horo Horo turned to Yoh and then answered.

"Oh well you see, before we got to the house, we decided to all come back and pick you guys up instead of having Ren drive over here all by himself. But then Manta said that he had to go use the bathroom so we decided to stop at the house and wait for him, while he used the bathroom. Well....... we waited and waited but Manta never came out. And since he was taking so long we just decided to drive off and leave him back at the house."

Yoh giggled.

"That was pretty mean."

"Dude he was taking forever. If we had waited any longer we wouldn't have made back here until midnight." said Horo

"Yeah that's true.," answered Yoh.

"Yeah well.... I don't think that you guys would have minded if we came back at midnight cause you two seemed pretty busy when we got here." Horo Horo winked.

Yoh and Anna looked up and blushed.

"So............." Horo Horo began, "What did you guys do while we were gone?"

Pilika quickly got up and hit Horo Horo on the head.

"HEY!!!!" He screamed. "WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME!!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions!!!! What ever Yoh and Anna did while we were gone is none of your business!!!!" she yelled..

"All right!! Jeez!!" Horo Horo fixed his hair and sat back up straight in his chair.

Yoh and Anna both giggled softly under their breath.

----------

A few minutes had past and the day had slowly slipped away, allowing the night to take over.

As the gang drove home, hundreds of stars shined brightly in the night sky. Everyone was fast asleep except for Ren, Yoh, and Anna. From time to time, Yoh would look out the car window and stare up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Anna?" he asked.

Anna sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Mhmm." she answered sleepily.

Yoh smiled.

"You know Anna "........ "Whenever I look up at the stars"....... "I can't help but think of you?" he began.

"Hmmm?" Anna looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well..." Yoh looked out the window and up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful, irresistible, magical, and they warm my soul." Yoh looked down at Anna. "Just like you." he finished.

Anna's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"O....Oh." she said shyly. "Um.....Thank you." She took her arms off of Yoh and quickly turned the other way and blushed.

Yoh sighed, but continued to look out the window.

_What was that?_ Thought Anna. _Yoh just paid me a compliment. What should I do? Should I return the favor? He probably thinks that I didn't even like his compliment because of the way I reacted._ Anna sighed. _There's only one thing that I can do, _she thought.

Anna moved closer and started to wrap her arms around Yoh's body once again. She rested her head against his chest and nuzzled up against him. She let out a sigh and then looked up at Yoh who was surprised by her actions.

"Thank you Yoh. That was sweet." And that was all that Anna said.

Yoh smiled and took her actions as his compliment. There was no need for words. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Anna's back. He held her close and rested his chin on Anna's head.

"Your welcome Anata."

Ren, who was watching them the whole time through the rear view mirror, let out a sigh.

_Look at them! Acting all lovey-dovey while I'm driving! How dare they! _He thought. Ren continued to look through the rear view mirror. But this time he looked at a young blue haired girl who was curled up in her seat, next to Tamao, sleeping. (A/N: Can you guess who it is? It's pretty obvious isn't it?) He then let out another sigh and looked away. _If only, _he thought. _If only._

----------

Thirty minutes later, the gang finally arrived at the house and it was pitch dark outside. As Ren slowly parked the car in the driveway, he noticed that EVERYONE was already fast asleep except for Yoh. Anna had already fallen asleep a few minutes earlier.

Ren let out a sigh and jumped out of the car. He went over and opened the side doors where Tamao and Pilika were sleeping.

"We're here!!"

Tamao and Pilika slowly opened their eyes and saw Ren standing by the car door.

"Huh...? We're here already?" asked Pilika sleepily.

Pilika slowly stood up and just as she was about to reach the car door, she tripped unexpectedly. Ren took quick action and caught Pilika in his arms.

Pilika let out a gasp and looked up to find herself in Ren's arms. He had caught her before she had fallen to the ground. She immediately blushed. "Oh...Um. Th..Thank you Ren." she stuttered. She looked up at him and gave him a litttle smile.

Ren immediately blushed and looked the other way. " Oh..Uhh.....It was nothing....It's pretty dark out here so be careful okay?" he responded.

Yoh saw both of them and started to giggle.

"What are you giggling about!!?" Ren snapped.

"Oh nothing." Yoh giggled.

All of the commotion immediately caused Horo Horo to wake up.

"Huh we're here?" he snorted. He rubbed his eyes and placed his hand on the door handle. And just as he opened the car door he fell out of the car and crashed onto the ground.

"Ow." He cried. Ren, who witnessed Horo Horo's accident, simply crossed his arms and let out a grunt. "You klutz! Pay attention to what you're doing next time!"

Everyone had already woken up and were already out of the car except for Anna and Yoh. Anna continued to sleep in Yoh's arms.

Horo Horo looked into the car and noticed Anna sleeping. "Whoa. She must have been tired huh Yoh? Are you gonna wake her up?" he asked.

Yoh took a few moments to think and then grinned. "Nah. I wouldn't want to disturb her. I'll just carry her up to her room and lay her down to rest."

Tamao and Pilika immediately smiled. "AWWWWWW!!" HOW SWEET!", they giggled. Horo Horo and Ren just looked at the ground and shook their heads. "Oh brother."

Yoh slowly picked up Anna in his arms (bridal style!!) and took her out of the car. They proceeded to walk into the house and were surprised to find Manta sitting on the couch, in the living room, with his arms crossed. Everyone stopped when they reached the living room entrance.

"Uh oh." said Horo Horo.

Manta slowly got up off of the couch with a girly smile on his face. "Welcome home everyone." he said sweetly. "It was so nice of you all to.......... JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE THAT!!!" Manta's sweet face quickly turned to an expression of pure rage.

"We're really sorry Manta but you were taking a long time in the bathroom and...." Horo Horo started to explain.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Manta interrupted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I....."

Yoh just stared at the ground and shook his head. He figured that this was just a waste of time and so he slowly turned and walked up the stairs towards Anna's room.

When he reached Anna's room he gently turned the knob making sure not to wake up Anna. He slowly walked into the dark room and placed Anna gently on her bed. He then gently slid the covers over Anna's slender body and kissed her on the forehead.

Yoh turned and started to walk towards the door, but just before he opened the door, he looked over at Anna and sighed. He then walked over and gently sat down next to her on the bed.

As he stared at Anna sleeping, he couldn't help but touch her silky face.

"Anna? Are you awake Anata?" he asked softly as he traced his finger down her rosy cheeks.

Anna didn't answer. She was fast asleep.

Yoh sighed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Anna?" Yoh sighed. He looked down at the bed sheets.

"I've been waiting for the right moment......when I... when I could finally tell you my true feelings...., but..... I just haven't been able to gather up the courage. I've been acting abnoxious and stupid, I know and I'm sorry, but I just did that to cover up my true feelings." Yoh sighed again and looked up at Anna.

"Um...Anna? I know that you probably can't hear me but..well I..." Yoh looked up at Anna "I..... I l...I love you.," he whispered shyly. Yoh stared at Anna who remained asleep and said nothing. He sighed. (A/N: Yoh sighs a lot huh?)

"I just wanted to tell you that even if you couldn't hear me." he finished.

Yoh slowly stood up and looked back at Anna on more time. "Good Night Anna." He then turned around and walked out the door.

Once Anna heard the door close, she immediately sat up and clutched the bed sheets in hertrembling fingers. She was completely surprised by Yoh's confession. She gasped and stared at the door sadly.

"Yoh!" she gasped. "...... I......I love you to." She whispered. She then looked down at herself. " I just wish that I could tell you as well." A small tear trickled down her face as Anna silently cried herself to sleep.

Author's Note:  
I'm back everyone!Wow another long chappie! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but my computer had a virus!!! But I fixed it and I'm back now!!!! Thank you all so much for waiting patiently!! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!!

**Reviews from chapter 5:**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: Hey how'd you know that it was Renand the others in the car? Are you psychic or something? (stares at you suspiciously) Okay what am I thinking right now? (Thinking) (giggles) Hey thanx a lot for the review!**

**HighOctane2049:** **Wow a new fan! Hey thanx for sayin that you liked my story!!**

**Hannah-Asakura:** **HI FRIEND! (HUGS) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And you read my mind to!! They ARE going to have fireworks in the next chapter! **

**(UHOH I JUST GAVE OUT A CLUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!) **

**Thank you so much for the review!! Hope to hear from you again soon buddy! **

**Vash:** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger on chapter 5. Forgive me? (Puppy dog eyes) I hope that this chapter wasn't much of a cliffhanger because I didn't intend it to be. Well not really. (smiles innocently)**

**Yohna: HI FRIEND! (BIG HUGS) I missed you! Wow you really love this fic? Thank you so much for the support! You are soooo nice. Can't wait to read some more of your fics!**

**Itako no Shaman: My fic made you want to cry and laugh? And you felt relaxed and comfortable when you read it? Wow thank you soo much for saying that. I tried really hard to make this chapter as funny and as romantic as possible. And reading reviews like yours let's me know that I've done a good job. Thanks again!**

**jen (azunj):** **Wow another new fan! I actually have more fans! Thanx so much for the review! I'm glad that you liked ALL of my chapters because I thought that some of my chapters really sucked. Especially this one. But thanx a lot for the nice comments!**

**Tailsy101: Another new fan! That makes 3 new fans! YAY! Well I added a "little" bit of Ren and Pilika fluff just for you. I'm sorry that it wasn't a lot, but well I'm not really good when it comes to writing fluff about other characters besides Yoh and Anna. But I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you again soon. Thanx so much for the review!**

**All in all, thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I hope to write the next chapter and post it up soon! See ya guys later! BYE!**

**NEWS!:  
****Hey everyone!! I just wanted to say one more thing. I'm planning on writing another Shaman King fic!!! And it's going to be really interesting! (Well that's my opinion.) If you guys would like to see a preview of it just check out my homepage K? And tell me what you guys think okay? Thanks a lot!**


	7. Surprise?

-Hey everone. I'm back again with another chapter of "Love at Last."! Sorry that it took me a while to update but I've been chatting a lot and I haven't had a chance to type up the next chapter. But I finished it and here it is. Get ready to read another LONG chapter! (giggles innocently) Sorry 'bout that. Enjoy chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own this story so ha! (sticks out tongue)

Anna squinted her eyes as the morning sun made it's first appearance through her bedroom window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she looked out upon the sunrise, a flashback struck her mind.

**Flashback** (A/N: Aren't you guys getting tired of all of these flashbacks?)

"Um...Anna? I know that you probably can't hear me but..well." Yoh looked up at Anna "I... I l...I love you.," he whispered shyly.

"I just wanted to tell you that even if you couldn't hear me." he finished.

Yoh slowly stood up and looked back at Anna on more time. "Good Night Anna." He then turned around and walked out the door.

Once Anna heard the door close, she immediately sat up and clutched the bed sheets in her trembling fingers. She was completely surprised by Yoh's confession. She gasped and stared at the door sadly.

"Yoh" she gasped. "... I...I love you to." She whispered. She then looked down at herself. " I just wish that I could tell you as well." A small tear trickled down her face as Anna silently cried herself to sleep.

**End of Flashback**

Anna gasped as she remembered the events that had happened the previous night.

"Yoh said that he loved me..." Anna whispered.

She then looked up again at the sunrise one more time before getting dressed.

-

After about 10 minutes, Anna was fully dressed, but she continued to sit on her bed.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. _Yoh has completely no idea that I heard every word that he said to me last night... He's probably downstairs right now, eating his breakfast without a single clue. How should I react when I see him? Should I just pretend like I didn't hear him just like I did last night?_

Anna frantically bit her nails as she continued to remember the words that were said to her the night before. What was she going to do if she saw Yoh again?

After several minutes, Anna decided to face her fears and to go downstairs. Anna was going to walk over, sit down at the breakfast table, and pretend like nothing ever happened. It was decided.

But as Anna opened her door and walked down the hallway, there was an eary silence that filled the air. Usually Anna would hear the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs, as everyone joked around the breakfast table. But today there was nothing but silence.

As she made her way down the stairs, she was able to see into the living room, but it was completly empty. Usually Ren wouldbe sitting on the couch, with Manta by his side...but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Finally she reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. There was no one there. The kitchen was empty. The living room was empty. Even the bathroom was epmty! (Cause you know that Horo Horo is usually in there).

All of this made Anna confused. Where had everyone gone?

"Hello?" she called. She heard nothing but her own echo.

"Is anyone here?...Where is everybody?" she asked again.

There was no answer.

"Yoh?" she called.

Again there was no answer.

Suddenly, Anna heard thumping noises coming from the front yard. Curious, she went outside to investigate.

She made her way out the door, only to find Yoh and the others piled into Ren's car again. Everyone was in the car, except for Horo Horo who was trying desperatly to stuff all of the luggage into the trunk. He wasn't having much success.

Yoh saw Anna standing by the front door with a look of confusion on her face. He smiled his trade mark grin and waved at her nicely from the front seat.

"Oh hey Anna! Ready to go?" he asked.

Anna arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ready to go? What are you talking about?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

Ren (who was in the driver seat of his car, of course) knudged Yoh in the arm and whispered.

'You were supposed to wake her up and suprise her remember!' he reminded Yoh.

Yoh slapped himself on the forehead as he remembered that he forgot to wake Anna up and tell her about the surprise.

"Oh yeah I completly forgot!" he said. Yoh sighed, got out of the car, and walked over to Anna.

As Yoh got closer, Anna's heart began to race. The thoughts of the previous night flooded her mind with each step that he took. He was coming closer and closer to her. The trademark grin on his face. She immediately stood up straight as he took his final step and he was face to face with her.

Yoh stared into Anna's eyes with a serious look on his face. All the while making Anna's mind go berzerk.

But just then, he chuckled and smiled. "Uh sorry that I forgot to wake you up Anna. I must have forgotten."

Anna uncrossed her arms and looked over at Ren and the others who were all waiting in the car.

"Uh what's going on Yoh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. What's going on is that...We're going to the amusment park!" he grinned.

"The amusement park?" Anna asked.

"Yeah the amusement park." Yoh repeated.

Anna sighed and looked down at the ground. A sad expression on her face.

"Uhh Anna?" Yoh asked. "If you don't want to go then that's okay. We'll just cancel the trip and..."

Anna interrupted.

"Of course I wanna go baka. What made you think that I didn't?" she asked.

"Oh well...you sighed and you were staring at the ground. I just assumed that well..."

Anna interrupted once again.

"No, no, no. It's just that well...I've never been to an amusement park before." she muttered.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard the astonishing news. Anna had never been to an amusement park? No way!

"You've never been to an amusement park?" Ren asked.

Anna looked up at Ren.

"No."

Everything then went silent. Not a sound was made.

(Silence)

Just then Yoh wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder and started to walk her towards the car.

"That's okay. I mean there's a first time for anything right?" Yoh then looked down at Anna who was surprised by his actions. "That'll only make this trip even more exciting." Yoh chuckled.

Anna was completly surprised by Yoh's sudden actions, but she walked along with him as they made their way to the car.

Yoh decided to sit in the back row with Anna just like the night before. As everyone settled down in their seats, a sudden crash was heard.

Everyone turned and looked towards the back of the car,to see wherethe sound was coming from. They weren't surpirsed when they saw Horo Horo on the ground with massive amounts of luggage burrying his body. He never managed to stuff the luggage in the back of the car.

A small whisper was then heard from the pile of luggage.

"Uhhh...I'm okay." Horo Horo responded.

Pilika and Tamao both smacked their foreheads in disbelief and replied.

"Oh Horo Horo."

Ren sighed..

"We should have never trusted him with our luggage. He's probably already broken everything" he yelled.

Ren walked out of the car, went over to where Horo Horo was burried, and pulled Horo Horo's mangled body out of the pile. He then swung Horo Horo into the car and closed the door.

He then proceeded to put all of the luggage into the car without any trouble.

"See how easy that was Horo Horo" he asked.

Horo Horo just sank deeper into his seat without uttering a word.

Ren sighed. He went over and sat down in his seat once again. He put on his seatbelt and adjusted the mirrors. He then sighed as he looked at everyone through the rear view mirror.

'This is going to be a long day."

After that he proceeded to drive out of the driveway and to the amusement park.

Author's Note:  
Hey everyone. Sorry for the crappy chapter, but I had to break it down a bit. The next chapter will probably be the ride to the amusement park, or the ride to the amusement park and when they arrive. I haven't decided yet. It depends on how long the chapter will be. Well at least you guys know where they're heading off to next right? I guess you guys are all probably mad at me for leaving another cliff hanger huh? I deserve it. Well thanx for reading! Love you all! Bye!

**Reviews from chapter 6:**

**Yohna: Hey buddy! Haven't heard from you in a while. But that's okay if you're busy. Yeah Yoh is sweet when he wants to be isn't he? Thanx so much for the nice comments!**

**High Octane: Thanx. Everyone seems to like the part where Yoh tells Anna how he really feels. Thanx so much for saying that you loved my story!**

**Ember foxxe: Is this the last time that you're gonna change you're name? Just kidding. You are so sweet! No one has ever called me a great writer before! Thank u so much! I sent u and e-card, so you might wanna check your e-mail. ( I sent it like weeks ago but I'm not sure that you got it). Sorry that I didn't add any Ren/Pilika fluff in this chapter, but I will in the next one K? Sorry 'bout that.**

**Edgecutioner: Whoa! I can't believe that I'm actually getting a review from you! It's an honor to be getting a review from you, seeing as you're one of the best writers on this website! Thanx a lot for the review!**

**Mystic Shaman of Souls: Hey gurl! Wazz up? Thanx for all of the support and nice comments! (HUGS) Chat wit ya later K?**

**Hannah Asakura: Hi best friend! (Hugs!) Yeah Yoh is so sweet sometimes isn't he? It was sad that Yoh had already left when Anna said that he loved him, but I promise that in the chapters to come...Yoh will be there to hear her. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Can't** **until you update your fics!**

**Vash: I guess that you're probably angry at me once again. I did leave another cliff hanger. I'm sorry. But I like to leave cliff hangers because it leaves the reader in suspense and wanting to read more. And that is how I get more reviews. (smiles) But don't worry. I'll TRY and cut down on the cliffhangers, but believe me...it's not easy.**

**Itako no Shaman: You are one of the sweetest people that I have ever met! I almost cried when I read your review! All of the nice things that you said to me, were so touching! Thank you so much! Can't wait to read some more of your wonderful stories!**

**Tao Ren: Aww come on Ren. Lighten up. You just caught a tripping girl. What...would you have rather let her fall? Let me guess...you probably would have. And hey you do to blush sometimes! I've seen you blush in the series! You can check it out for yourself. Sorry for the heart attack. I didn't know that my story could do that to you. Anywayz best wishes and I hope that you get better soon! (Hugs) Ha I gave you a hug! What are you gonna do now Ren? Just kidding. Thanx for the nice review. You're a really cool person.**

**Dark Pixxxie: Whoa. Calm down. (just kidding) But you are right. I should update sooner shouldn't I? Wow my story is one of the best ones that you've read in your life? Thanx so much! I thought is was pretty gay...but thanx a lot for the comments!**

**WAIT! Before you leave...I'd like you all to answer these questions.**

**Do you think that "Love at Last" is a great story?  
****Would you like me to update sooner?**

**If you answered Yes to any of these questions, then you might wanna listen up. I have a story called "New friends, New challenges" that hasn't been getting many reviews. (4 chapters, and only 8 reviews. I mean come on) So if you guys would like to see "Love at Last" chapter 8 posted sooner than expected...then I would advise you to PLEASE review "New friends, New Challenges" If not then "Love at Last" will be updated later then expected. Muhahaha! ( I am so evil. I know) So check out that story and review now! Thanx! **


	8. Car crash?

Hey everyone! So what have you guys been doin? Ha ha just kidding. I'm kinda hyper right now and ready to show you guys all Love at Last Chapter 8! Hope that you guys enjoy and remember I want lots of reviews people (that is if you want me to update sooner) Okay well enough said, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The day that I own Shaman King, will be the day that I am considered a good author (which of course is never gonna happen and that's why I'm saying this)

Everything was set. The gang had put all of their luggage in the back of the car, they had all sat down in their seats and buckled their seatbelts, (except for Manta, who had to be put in a booster seat because of his size, ha ha ha just kidding) and they were on their way to the amusement park.

Anna was a little excited, because of the fact that she had never been to the amusement park before, but during the first half of the long drive, she was far from excited.

Yoh and her were sitting together in the back row of the car, but they sat as far away from each other as possible. Yoh was sitting comfortably, on the right side of the car, his hands on his knees, whistling.

Anna on the other hand, was on the far left side of the car, leaning against the window, an expression of pure boredom, and impatience, written across her face. She was tapping her small fingers on her knees in desperate attempt to drown out the sound of Yoh's whistling. She was obviously agitated about something.

_Look at him?_ Anna thought suddenly. _He's acting as if last night's confession never happened! You'd think that he would at least mention something, but noooooo. He's just blissfully whistling away like some deranged lunatic. _Anna turned around, crossed her arms, and stared at Yoh with a look of agitation on her face.

_It's not like I care what he does. He's a crazy idiot anyways. _Just then Anna had realized all of the negative things that she had said._ Wait a minute. If I love Yoh, then why am I saying these things? Could it be that I'm angry because he's not coming forth and telling me that he loves me when he thinks that I'm actually listening? But then again, I haven't really been straight forward with him either, so what am I supposed to be mad about?_

Anna looked up at Yoh and continued to stare at him, but this time she had a sad expression on her face.

Yoh noticed that Anna was staring at him from the corner of his eye. He stopped whistling and looked over.

"Um is something wrong Anna?" he asked.

Anna quickly came out of her daze and shook her head.

"Uh...no...nothing's wrong...I just...it's just that I was...Leave me alone!" She hissed. She crossed her arms again and turned around to face the other way.

Yoh's eyes widened.

"Oh Okay. I'm sorry." Yoh lowered his head in shame and stared out the car window.

Horo Horo (who was now sitting in the front passenger seat next to Ren) also had an expression of boredom and agitation on his face. He had his arms crossed, and was slouching lazily in his seat. From time to time he would sigh for absolutely no reason. This of course, would occasionally make Ren agitated.

(silence)

Horo Horo sighed. He looked up around the car humming to himself. He then sighed again.

Ren was trying to hold in his anger as he was driving and needed to concentrate on the road, but every now and then, Horo Horo would continue to sigh and hum to himself.

(silence)

Horo Horo sighs.

Just then Ren's anger got to the best of him. He stopped the car right in the middle of the road, and turned to Horo Horo.

"Ugggghhhhhh WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled. He had rage in his eyes as he scared the hell out of Horo Horo.

Horo Horo stared at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean knock it off?" he asked.

"I mean stop with the excessive sighing!" He shouted.

Horo Horo clutched his arms in a show of fear.

"Sooorrry, it's just that I'm really bored." he answered.

Ren sat back down in his seat, put both hands on the steering wheel, and sighed.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" He asked. He then proceeded to drive again.

Horo Horo sat back up straight and thought for a moment.

"Uhh I dunno. Putting on some music would be nice." he replied.

Ren grunted.

"Music these days is so tainted. It's all about adultery (A/N: wanted to keep this PG-13), drugs, and violence. Frankly, I find it quite revolting." Ren replied.

"Hey they're some good songs out there. Not all music is tainted you know." Horo Horo stated.

"As long as it'll keep you quiet, then listen to whatever you want." Ren suggested.

"Alrighty then." Horo Horo said excitedly. He reached right over and turned on the car radio.

The first song to come up was a heavy metal song.

Horo Horo started banging his head and moving his arms as if her were playing an imaginary guitar. Ren was appalled by the music that was playing.

"What kind of devilish music is this?" Ren asked.

Horo Horo stopped his movements abruptly and turned to Ren.

"Are you kidding me? It's heavy metal dude." he answered.

"Well change the station. This music is absolutely dreadful." Ren reached over to the car radio and changed the station. He changed it to a station that played classical music and opera.

"Much better." Ren said.

Horo Horo stared at Ren wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me dude? What kind of music is this! It's hurting my ears!" Horo Horo said while covering his ears.

"It's opera you knob. And it's way better then that devilish 'heavy metal' that you were listening to." Ren remarked.

"Pst. Oh no it isn't." Horo Horo replied. He reached right over and changed the radio station.

Ren shocked by Horo Horo's actions, looked over at him in disgust.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Changing the radio station. What does it look like I'm doing?" Horo Horo answered.

"Oh no you don't." Ren quickly looked over at the road and then changed the radio station at the same time.

"Hey!" Horo Horo yelled. He changed the radio station again.

"Stop it!" Ren shouted. He changed the radio station again.

"No way! Change it back!" Horo Horo yelled. He changed the radio station again.

"This is my car and I can do anything I want!" Ren shouted.

"I don't think so!" Horo Horo yelled. He kept changing the radio station.

Before you knew it, it had turned into an all out battle over the radio. Ren and Horo Horo continued to change the radio stations like crazy! Manta, (who was in the second row) noticed that the car started to rock mostly because Ren's attention had been diverted from the road. He carefully stood up and held on to the front seats as the car started to rock around.

"Stop changing the radio station, and leave it where I had it!" Ren shouted.

"No way! That music was so out of date!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

Manta walked over between them.

"Ummmm guys?" he asked.

Ren and Horo Horo both looked over at Manta with rage in their eyes.

"WHAT?" They both shouted.

Manta then pointed out the front window of the car.

"You guys might wanna stop fighting, cause we're on the wrong side of the road and there's a trailer heading right for us!"

Suddenly the two agitated boys looked over and saw that Manta was telling the truth. While the two were fighting, Ren had let go of the steering wheel causing the car to slide into the opposite lane. And now there was a huge semi trailer heading right towards them!

Everyone in the car then grabbed onto the seat in front of them and held on for their lives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

Ren then took quick action. He grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and quickly turned it as much as he could in order to pass the trailer. To his surprise, the car turned rapidly and steered over to the opposite lane. But there was still a minor problem...the car was on two wheels! Ren turned the steering wheel again in order to get the car back on four wheels.

Everyone in the car, was rocking and rolling all over the place. Anna had accidentaly slipped over to the right side of the car, as the car rose onto two wheels, but she landed safely in Yoh's arms. She couldn't help but blush when she opened her eyes and found herself in Yoh's arms.

Yoh looked down at her and smiled.

"Ha ha I've got you." he said. But suddenly Yoh lost his balance as well and the two crashed down onto the ground as the car kept rocking around.

After what seemed like forever, the car finally regained it's balance and landed back on four wheels. Ren sighed in relief. He had been wearing his seatbelt the whole time and had remained safely in his seat even after the whole ordeal.

"Well that was a close one right guys?" Ren asked. He then turned around and looked towards the back of the car. To his amazement everyone had been thrown around and they were all on the floor of the car, twitching.

Yoh and Anna actually landed on top of each other! Anna on the bottom and Yoh on top! And face down! (A/N imagine what ever you guys want to. I know you guys are thinking about it all pervertedly. heh heh) Manta had crashed into the car radio and was laying on the ground, arms and legs twitching. Horo Horo had hit the dashboard causing the air bag to come flying out. His face was now in the air bag and he wasn't moving! Tamao had crashed into the back of Ren's seat and had landed on the ground close to where Manta was. And poor little Pilika had flown all the way over to the back seat and was laying lifelessly on one of the back chairs.

Ren looked on at the scene wide eyed. He then angrily turned around and looked over at Horo Horo whose head was in the airbag at the moment. His eyes began to twitch and he suddenly grabbed Horo Horo by the hair and pulled him away from the air bag.

"YOU BAKA!" he shouted.

_To be continued..._

Author's Note:  
Heh heh. Weird chapter huh? Sorry for the late update but I've been trying to find software so that I could finally update my computer from a windows 98 to a windows XP. But I had no such luck yet. And well I have a huge assessment test that I have to take next week. A 4 day test! And I have to study my booty off! But well anyways, I understand if you guys think that this chapter is really crappy, it's just that I haven't really been able to concentrate on my fics lately. I have so many other things on my mind. Sorry about that. You guys can flame me if you want. I'll understand completely.

**Reviews from chapter 7:**

**Saffy Shaman: Whoa you're still reading this fic? I thought that you had stopped reading it! But anyways thanx a lot for the nice comments and the review!**

**Shirigan User: So sorry that I haven't been able to visit your account lately, but I am soooo busy right now, that I don't really have enough to do anything online! I mean I haven't even been able to update anything for like a month almost. But I will check out your account soon okay? Don't worry. Thanx a bunch for the review!**

**Soul of the Xcaliber**: **HEY! I am not that desperate for reviews! Well not really, but w/e.! Man you are so evil. Just kidding! or am i? No really...I'm just kidding. Thanx a lot for the review gurl! And thanx so much for always cheering me on! (hugs!) hope you like this chap! And I can't wait till you update! You better update soon! (muah)**

**Vash: Well...looks like another cliff hanger my friend huh? Sorry...but I couldn't help myself. I love writing cliff hangers! But I hate reading them, just like you. Sorry! Thanx for the review!**

**Unbreakable Itako: Wooowwwweee! A review from you! Yay! But Hey! What did we say about the putdowns? You are not a bad authoress! So don't say that. You are an AWESOME AUTHORESS! And no one can change that! You are an authoress that someone as I really admires and looks up to! Your fics actually make my mind go crazy with mind movies and I love that! The way that you describe every scene, thought, and detail is just so awesome! I love every single chapter that you write and you know why? cause you're one of the best authoress's that's why. Great job gurl! Keep it up! Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**High Octane: Well I know that you were expecting another good chapter...but well this one really sucked didn't it? I am so sorry if it was bad. But you know...I'm not really good at this fic writing business. Thanx for the review though!**

**Gallant Edge: Hey! You changed your pen name! Man and just when I was getting used to writing Edgecutioner. I loved that name! But you know what? I love this name even better! It's a really good name! And hell's yeah I think that you're that good of an author! I mean well duh you're a great author! Look at how many reviews you've gotten for your stories! You are such an awesome fic writer and reviewer! I really love getting reviews from you! It makes me feel so special (blushes)...ookeee... I'm kinda losing my mind right now. (shakes head) gotta snap out of it! Anyways thank you sooooooooo much for all of the reviews! And I can't wait to review your stories again soon! See ya later!**

**ringwar1123: Heh heh. Thanks for the review. I hope you get the chance to read this chappie to!**

**Tao Ren: Yay another review from Ren them self! Yeah it's a little weird that Anna's never been to an amusement park before isn't it? But well I had to add some drama in this (even though I wouldn't call that drama, but it's a start) Well anyways...look at what Horo Horo made you do! He almost made you crash into a trailer! You should kick his butt in the next chappie shouldn't you? Ha ha. I also love getting reviews from you (seeing as you're Ren) I love to talk to you. Thanx a lot for the review Ren! You're a really nice reviewer! See ya later!**

**Itako no Shaman: Hi buddy! WOW I absolutely love your review! You are so nice! Wow the Shaman king cast actually likes MY fic? That's amazing...but really kool! I loved that! Well I am also sorry that I updated late. (bows down) Sumimasen. Can you forgive me? Well I hope that you liked this chapter...but it might have made you mad huh? (since it's a pretty bad chapter) I'm sorry. But thank you so much for the review!**

**sakura12: Ha thanx. About Anna. I know that she's OC. No need to tell me that. But well I had to make her a little oc in order for her to fit into my fic ideas and such. Sorry if it disappoints you. But thanx for the review!**

**lovebaby: Yeah they are a really sweet couple aren't they? That's why like 90 percent of my stories are about them! I love that couple! Well here's the next chappie! Enjoy! Thanx for the review!**

**nekokyo: (looks at you scared) Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry. Sorry that I don't have Faust in any of my fics. It's just that...I'm not really familiar with his personality. I don't really know how he would act in fics such as these. So sorry. But thanx for saying that you liked my story anyways. Really appreciate it.**

Well it's that time again. Time for me to go. But not for long! I'm really looking forward to seeing you all in my next update! Love you all! (you guys are like family to me!) Bye!


	9. Is everyone alright?

(Runs over and hugs everyone) THANX A LOT EVERYONE! I got 17 reviews for the last chapter! Yay Love at Last is a success! It took like 7 chapters, but it's a success! Well anyways, I know that you're all bored by now (and many of you don't even read the author notes) so I'll leave you guys with the 9th chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Shaman King!

Ren looked on upon the scene in horror. His eyes were shot open as he saw everyone lying lifeless in the car. He then looked over and saw Pilika...who was dangling off of one of the back seats.

Ren quickly took off his seat belt and jolted up. He carefully walked over to the back seat in order to see if Pilika was okay. She was his first priority. (A/N: If 'Tao Ren' is reading this...sorry for the Ren X Pilikaness! (shields face) please don't hurt me!)

He stood dead still as he saw Pilika's lifeless body dangling from the seat before him. Slowly, he stretched out his arms and retrieved Pilika's body into his arms. A blush began to form on his face for he had never held a girl in his arms before.

He stared at Pilika for a moment, but could not see her face for it was hiding behind the shadows of her long blue hair He slowly moved long blue strands of hair away from the young girl's face and saw how pale her skin was. Without thinking, Ren slowly lifted his left index finger and started to trail it down Pilika's right cheek. Her skin felt so soft against his rough finger.

As Ren's finger trailed down Pilika's face, Pilika slowly started to come back into consciousness. Slowly her eyes started to open, just like flower petals slowlyunfurling in the sunlight. Her vision was obscured, but she felt as if she was in someone's embrace As her vision finally came back, she noticed that she was in none other than the arms of the man of her dreams.

"Ren." Pilika said softly as she smiled.

Pilika thought for a moment and then suddenly realized the situation that she was in. She was in Ren's arms! What the heck?

"Wait a sec...REN!" Pilika screamed. She suddenly jolted out of Ren's embrace because of the startling situation.

_How the hell did I wake up in Ren's arms?_ Pilika thought as she breathed heavily.

Ren looked down at the ground. He was completely embarrassed.

Pilika then looked around the car and saw everyone thrown about and scattered along the floor. Pilika then let out a gasp.

"Whhhaat happened?" She asked anxiously.

Ren looked up.

"We had a car accident." He explained. "I was the only one wearing a seat belt, therefore I was the only one that wasn't thrown unconscious." he finished.

Ren slowly lifted his hand once again and placed it on Pilika's.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm..." Pilika's attention was then diverted by the sight of her brother in the front seat. His face completely engulfed by the air bag.

"Horo Horo!" Pilika quickly stood up and ran over to where her brother was while Ren remained sitting in the back seat.

Pilika lifted her brother's head from the airbag and move the strands of blue hair from his face.

"Horo Horo are you alright?" She asked as she shook his head. Horo Horo wouldn't move.

"Horo Horo!Are you okay?" she repeated. Horo Horo didn't move.

"Horo Horo?" She asked again. "Horo Horo! Please answer me!"There was no response. Horo Horo's face was as pale as the fresh snow that fell in her village up north. His body lay as still as the pine trees in winter. Horo Horo had blacked out

"Oh Horo Horo." Pilika sulked as she pressed her face slowly against Horo Horo's neck. She slowly lifted her face and pressed a small kiss on her brother's cheek and sighed.

All of a sudden, Horo Horo's eyes shot open by the sudden warmsensation felt on his left cheek

He then looked over and saw that Pilika was responsible for the kiss.

"Wha? What? Pilika!" he screamed. He jolted back in surprise.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Horo Horo yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

Pilika's eyes gleamed when she saw that her brother had awaken and was alright.

"Horo Horo! You're okay!" Pilika then threw herself in her brother's arms.

"You're okay! You're okay! You're okay!" She repeated as she squeezed her brother tightly in her arms, depriving him from needed oxygen.

"P..Pilika...you're...ch...choking me!" Horo Horo coughed.

"Oh." Pilika released her brother. Horo Horo then gasped for air.

As Horo Horo regained his rosycomplexion, he turned and saw the scene as well.

"Whoa..what happened?" Horo Horo asked. He then saw both Yoh and Anna on the ground on top of each other.

"Whoa! What in the world are Yoh and Anna doing on the ground like that?" He screamed.

All of the loud noise caused both Yoh and Anna to slowly come back into consciousness. Yoh was the first to wake up.

He slowly lifted his head and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Ow...my head." He groaned.

Anna was the second to wake up.

"Ow...my back." She moaned. Yoh then looked down and Anna then looked up and saw the position that they were in. They were both piled on top of each other! Face down! Yoh on top! Anna on bottom!

Their eyes widened quickly and they both screamed.

"WWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

Yoh and Anna quickly jolted back and sat up on the floor.

"What..what was that?" Yoh screamed as he quickly fixed his shirt.

Anna quickly fixed her dress and hair.

"What were doing Yoh?" She snapped.

"What was I doing? What were you doing!" Yoh asked.

"You're the one that was all on top of me!" Anna yelled.

"What? Ewww Anna you're sick!" Yoh yelled

"Huh? Not like that you jack ass!" Anna took off her sandal and threw it at Yoh's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yoh yelled as he rubbed his forehead.

"For being such a perv!" Anna yelled. "You sick minded f..."

"AHEM!" Said Ren, Pilika, and Horo.

"WHAT?" Anna and Yoh yelled.

"If you two are done with you're little perverted conversation, then maybe the two of you could see what's going on." Ren shouted, arms crossed.

"Huh?" Both Yoh and Anna looked around the car and saw everything scattered about. They then remembered what had happened.

**Flashback: (A/N: it's been a while since we had one of these huh?)**

Everyone in the car then grabbed onto the seat in front of them and held on for their lives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

**End of flashback: (A/N: Short flashback huh?)**

"Oh yeah!" Yoh remembered. "We were almost hit by that semi trailer!" He said.

"And that's when the car tilted onto two wheels and we were all thrown around like rag dolls." Anna said.

"Yeah."

"Hmph. It's just good that I was the one behind the wheel. My superb driving techniques is what saved us all." Ren boasted as he made his way back to the front of the car.

"Are you kidding me dude!" Horo Horo shouted. "You nearly killed us!" he screamed.

Ren's hair tip stuck straight up as he became agitated.

"NEARLY KILLED YOU? NEARLY KILLED YOU?" Ren shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOULDN'T STOP MESSING WITH THE RADIO!" Ren went up to Horo Horo and put his finger right up against Horo Horo's face.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO THE ROAD! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I ACCICENTLY SWERVED INTO THE OPPOSITE LANE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT EVERYONE WAS THROWN ABOUT THE CAR. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT EVERYONE BLACKED OUT!" He screamed.

Everyone stood still ,eyes widened by Ren's sudden outburst.

Ren then settled down and crossed his arms.

"Hmph."

Horo Horo remained quiet for quite sometime, but then answered.

"What ever dude." He waved.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they heard Horo Horo's calm response.

"Ooookkeeee." Pilika said. She then turned to Yoh and Anna. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Yoh answered.

"Just fine Pilika." Anna answered as well.

Anna then turned to Yoh. "No thanks to you! I almost threw my back out!" she yelled at him.

"Hey! If I hadn't caught you in my arms you could have crashed right through the window!" Yoh shouted.

"No one asked you to help me!" Anna yelled. "I would have been just fine! Besides you did me more harm than good! You're the one that made us both crash onto the ground!"

"But if it wasn't for me you could have been severely injured!" Yoh countered.

"Listen to yourself Yoh! You're just repeating yourself !" Anna yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Yoh shouted.

"Yeah!" Anna yelled.

Pilika then came in between the two of them.

"EEEENNNNOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHH!" She yelled. "Stop fighting!"

Yoh and Anna both pointed at each other. "He/she started it!" They both said.

"Stop it! You both started it!" Pilika screamed. "I don't get you two! Yesterday you two were all over each other, on the beach when we found you and now you're fighting like two little kids that can't stand each other! What's the matter with you two?" She asked.

Yoh and Anna both glanced over at each other and blushed furiously.

"Well Yoh..." Anna was cut off.

"Stop trying to blame this on Yoh, Anna. The both of you were bickering and the both of you two need to stop right now." Pilika stated. She then crossed her arms on her chest. "Hmph."

All of the commotion then caused Tamao to slowly wake up. (A/N: Finally!)

"Wha...huh? What's going on?" She said as she slowly sat up on the floor and rubbed her eyes.

Horo Horo rushed over and aided Tamao.

"Tamao are you alright?" He asked.

Tamao opened her eyes up all the way and stared down at herself.

"Uh I think so. What happened?" She asked.

"Ren's crafty driving skills faltered and we were all thrown around the car like rag dolls." He explained.

"Watch it!" Ren shouted.

Horo Horo glared at Ren. He then helped Tamao slowly get up off of the floor.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine Horo Horo." Tamao smiled.

Horo Horo blushed. (A/N: Well that's all the HoroXTamao moments for today. If you would like to see more, then tune in next timeto "Love at Last" ha ha ha just kidding)

"Well if we're all done bickering around here, can we please just settle down now and continue the drive?" Ren asked.

"But what about all of our luggage?" Pilika asked. "It's all around the car."

"Well then we'll just have to clean it all up." Ren answered.

"Wait. What about Manta?" Yoh asked.

Everyone looked down on the ground towards the front of the car and noticed Manta's pale body lying on the ground next to the radio with a huge bump on his forehead.

"Awww who cares. He'll wake up sooner or later. Besides he was kind of annoying." Horo Horo said.

"For the first time in his life, Horo Horo is actually right." Ren agreed.

"Well then I guess it's time to clean everything up and be on our way." Yoh chuckled.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to clean up the mess.

When everyone was done, they sat back down in their seats, put on their seatbelts, and continued the drive towards the amusement park. While poor Manta continued to lay lifeless on the ground and was now a foot rest for Horo Horo's feet.

Author's Note:  
Hey everyone! Did ya miss me? Ha ha just kidding. Sorry for the late update but I've been really caught up in school and at home. I've had almost 10 tests in the past month and 3 projects. The horror! But I will survive. Well in the next chapter I plan to have the gang arrive at the amusement park already because I know that some of you are getting impatient. Sorry about that. Anyways all reviews are appreciated and until next time! Love you all! (muah) Bye!

**Reviews from Chapter 8:**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: Yes I spelled your name write without even looking at it! Thanx so much for the nice review. I didn't know that you thought that I was THAT great of an author and that you looked up to me. Thanx a lot! You're a really good fic writer to who's always thinking up funny (and PERVERTED! hee hee jk) stories. I can't wait till you update. And you better soon to! Ha ha jk. Talk to you on AOL later K?**

**High Octane: I'm really glad that you liked the fight between Horo Horo and Ren over the radio station. That was my favorite part to. And thank you so much for understanding that I've been busy. You're really kind and I really enjoy getting reviews from you. I hope that you liked this chapter to and I hope to hear from you again soon. Thanks!**

**Purpleflame81: Thanx a lot for the review! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Hannah-Asakura: Hi buddy! (hugs) Missed ya! Wow you really liked the last chapter didn't you? Well I'm glad cause I love to make you happy. Yeah I also liked the part where Yoh and Anna fell on top of each other XD That was so cute! Yeah Ren is a little soft hearted some times isn't he? Especially in this chapter...I wonder what's going to happen between Ren and Pilika? Wait a sec! I'm the author! I should know! But the only way for you to find out is to keep reading. Thanx a lot for the review and I hope that you email me again soon! Bye buddy!**

**Vash: Hee hee thanx for forgiving for like the 100th time now. That's really kind of you. I hope that this chapter wasn't much of a cliffhanger, although I think it was, but w/e. Thanx for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again soon!**

**Arisawa: Yeah that was a funny accident wasn't it? I hope that you got to read and enjoy this chapter as well.. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**Gallant Knight from Beyond: Yes! Another review from my favorite author on FF! (HUGS) Thanks a lot for the nice comment that you gave me on the last chapter. I really tried my best in trying to make that chapter as funny as I could, but even so it was nothing compared to the humor that you put in your stories. Yours are just...amazing! Why just the other day I read your other fic "The Battle Against Destiny"...it was on of thee best stories that I have ever read! Seriously. Oh my god it was really good! Aside from the fact that it was a Yoh X Anna fic, the story was great in so many other ways. The suspense, the humor, the suspense! It was all so amazing! You have GOT to continue that fic! I'm begging you! I love that story so much and I would really like to see it continued. Pwetty pwease? (looks at you with puppy dog eyes) Well I was really amazed that you actually wanted to talk to me on MSN. I'd really like to talk to you to, but the problem is...I don't have MSN messenger. (sweat drop)A lot of my friends have been bugging me to download it, but my lazy ass just hasn't found the time to do that. Sorry about that. Maybe I'll download it soon. But I'd still really like to talk to you. Well anyways, oh my god look at how much I wrote to you. (sweat drop) Sorry about that. I 'm probably just boring you. Well thanx again for all of the nice comments! And I hope that you enjoyed this crappy chapter! (sweat drop)**

**Itako no Shaman: Actually it is true that Ren likes Opera music. Well in the English version of the anime he does. He said so in the episode when they meet Choco Love I think. I was completely amazed as well when I found that out. Anyways I am so glad that you enjoyed the Yohnaness in the last chapter (even though there wasn't much of it) Sorry about that. And I am so happy that you are still reading this fic after I screwed it all up. hee hee (sweat drop) Thanks a lot for the comment and I hope that you liked this chapter as well my friend! (hugs)**

**Mew Mew Raspberry: Sorry for the late update. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will review me again. Thanx a lot!**

**Tao Ren: Please don't kill me for this chapter Ren (shields face) Honestly...I dunno what came over me...I just had to add some Ren X Pilikaness. Sorry about that. I hope that you liked this chapter though! And thanx a lot for commenting on my last chapter! (hugs)**

**Orphen 27: Glad you liked this story. And thanx a lot for commenting!**

**Jaci: Well I updated. I know what you're probably thinking. 'Took you long enough!' Sorry about that. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to update sooner. but you know when you have like 4 stories all going at once, it gets pretty hard to update each of them at a rapid pace. but thanx a lot for commenting!**

**SeafoamGreen576: Wow you think that I'm a fantastic author? Aww that is so sweet! (hugs) I think thatyou're a really great reviewer! Yeah sorry that I confused you with the title of the last chapter. I just couldn't think of a good name for it. I'm no really good at coming up with chapter titles. XD hence the crappy title of this chapter. Well I'm glad that you like this story and thanx a lot for commenting!**

**Blixxx: WHAT? What would make you think that I'd kill anyone in this story? I would never do that. Not in a million years. But I am curious what story did you read? Was it a fic called 'Sacrifices'? Cause that was a pretty sad story. I really liked it, but not when Yoh and Anna died. That was so sad. Well anyways thanx a lot for reviewing and saying that my story kicks butt :)**

**CherryBlossomGirl02: Cute name you got there :) And hey hey hey. No need to call me Ms.ChiquitaElena (even though I'm Chiquita Linda now) Please just call me Martha-chan. Ha ha that's what everyone else calls me :) Thanx for commenting and saying that you liked my fic! You're a really nice reviewer as well! See ya around!**

**ShadowJ: Well if it isn't Jam! Hee hee just kidding. What's up dude? Looks like someone was really hyper when they reviewed my last chapter. Wow my fic made you like Shaman King even more? Is that even possible? But thanx a lot for saying that. This is your favorite fic yet? Get outta here. yeah right. Jennie's fics are WAY better than mine so I don't believe you. But thanx a lot for commenting and telling a great lie :) Talk to you on AOL later K? Just don't be so perverted...hee hee hee just kidding...or am i? hee hee**

**Sean Asakura: Yeah Horo Horo is kinda annoying isn't he? Sorry about that. But thanx a lot for commenting!**


	10. Arrival

Hey everyone! Hee hee sorry for the late update but I was having some troubles with this chapter, I didn't know how to organize all of my ideas so I had to think about it for a while...well I hope that I didn't keep you all waiting for too long and I hope to get reviews that tell me what you liked/disliked about this chappie and not just "Update Soon". Enjoy chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Yoh and the other's all looked over to their left, out the car window, as they stared with awe at the huge amusement park that was only a mile away from the freeway that they were currently driving on.

"Well after a 2 hour drive that should have only taken us 45 minutes, we have finally arrived." Ren said as he drove off the exit and towards the park.

"It's about time." Horo Horo said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well if it wasn't for your bad taste in music, we would have gotten here earlier." Ren said.

"Oh sure blame everything on me." Horo Horo responded.

"BUT IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ren shouted.

"That's enough!" Pilika screamed. "We've had enough fights for today."

Ren and Horo Horo then both shut up.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Yoh asked as he sat up straight in his seat.

"Well first of course we have to find a parking space, and then we'll decide where to go when we go in." Ren answered.

"Oh okay." Yoh answered. Yoh then turned over and looked at Anna who was quietly staring out the window without an expression on her face. Yoh sighed and continued to stare out his window.

* * *

"AHH!" Everyone's jaw was hanging down on the ground as they saw the massive parking lot before them. There seemed to be no free parking spaces at all.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND A PARKING SPACE NOW?" Horo Horo shouted. "THEY'RE ALL TAKEN!"

Ren lowered his head. "Calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"But look at this place! There's no parking spaces! Anywhere!" Horo Horo said as he shook his head side to side trying to look for any parking space at all.

"I guess that we should have come here earlier." Tamao said from her seat in the mid back.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure that we can find a parking space somewhere. All we have to do is look." Manta responded.

"Oh sure like that's gonna work. Look at this place, it's a maze!" Horo Horo shouted as he pointed at the parking lot. There were numerous amounts of cars and people moving about.

"We're never gonna make it through here." He sulked.

Ren sighed. "Well I guess that we have no choice, but to drive around and start looking for spaces." He then turned and looked at everyone in the car. "Horo Horo,Tamao, Manta, Yoh. You all look towards your right. And Pilika, Anna, and I will look towards our left."

"Right!" Everyone replied and they all got to work looking for any available parking spaces.

"Ooooooohh! Ooooooohh! There's one!" Horo Horo pointed.

Ren looked over and then sighed. 'That's part of the street you dolt!"

"Oh."

The search then continued. Ren slowly drove down the many lanes of parked cars, looking around hoping to find a space, or hoping that someone would pull out soon. But for the next 15 minutes, he would have no such luck.

"Aww man, we've been driving around for 15 minutes already! Someone pull out so that we can get a freakin parking space!" Horo Horo shouted impatiently.

"Awww calm down Horo Horo. No need to get impatient. I'm sure that we're going to find a parking space anytime now." Yoh replied.

"But...You said that 10 minutes ago! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE FOUND A PARKING SPACE YOH?"

Anna who was getting very impatient with Horo Horo's whining, took off her sandal, threw it across the car, and hit Horo Horo in the head.

"QUIET! AND STOP WHINING!" She shouted as she placed her chin back onto the palm of her hand.

Horo Horo twitched, and slowly fell to the ground.

Pilika stood up from her seat, and rushed over to her brother's aid. "Oh Horo Horo. Be careful next time. You know that Anna doesn't like whiners." She gently picked up Anna's sandal but to her surprise, Yoh came over and took it from her hands.

"I'll give that to Anna, Pilika." Yoh grinned. Yoh then slowly took the sandal from Pilika's hands.

"Oh okay." She replied. Pilika turned over to look at Anna who was silently staring out the window, as if she was completely unaware of the things that were going on around her.

Yoh then walked over back to the back seat and stretched his arm out to Anna.

"Here you go Anna. Your sandal." He said.

Anna continued to stare out her window and said nothing. She slowly stretched out her arm, keeping her glance out the window and not turning to face Yoh, and retrieved the sandal from Yoh's hands.

Yoh who was saddened by the fact that Anna wouldn't even look at him, just sighed and turned to face the other way.

Pilika who saw the whole ordeal, was puzzled by Anna and Yoh's strange behavior.

_Whoa. Why is Anna being so cold towards Yoh all of a sudden? I mean the other day at the beach they were inseparable. What happened to them?_ She thought.

Just then, Tamao saw a free parking space at the very end of the parking lot.

"Oh there's a space!" She cried.

Ren and the others looked over at the direction in which Tamao was pointing and saw a tiny parking space really far away at the very end of the lot.

"What?" Ren shouted."The one waaaaayyyyyy over there?" Manta pointed.

Tamao nodded. Ren sighed.

"Well I guess that, that will have to do." He then turned the car around and headed towards the parking space as fast as he could to avoid it from being taken.

"Well it seems that we have finally found a parking space everyone." Ren said with content just as he was about to park.

"Fiiinnnaallllllyyy." Horo Horo replied.

"Oh shut up." Ren replied.

"What did you say POINTY HEAD!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Oh stop fighting already!" Pilika interfered. "Just be happy that we found a parking space."

"Ugh, fine." Horo Horo said in defeat.

Just then, a white car cut in front of Ren and took the space that he was going to park in. Ren's eyes widened and his jaw fell in disbelief.

"What does he think he's doing? That's my space!" He shouted. Ren stuck his head out the car window.

"Hey you!" He shouted.

The tall man in the white car looked out his car window. "What?"

"Get out of my parking space now!" Ren continued.

"You're parking space?" The man scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but this is my parking space." He said as he opened the door and got out of his car.

"No it's not! It's mine!" Ren shouted.

"Oh yeah! If it's yours, then why is my car parked in it?" The man argued

Ren gritted his teeth. "Because you cut in front of me right before I was going to park!" he argued.

"Whatever, you were just stalling their like an idiot, how was I supposed to know that you were going to park in this space!" The man yelled.

"I..di..ot?" Ren twitched. "THAT'S IT!" Ren took off his seatbelt, jumped out of the car and took out his 5 foot Quan Dao out from under his seat.

"Whoa, you carry that thing around Ren?" Horo Horo said trembling.

"Of course I do. I always bring it with me as a precautionary measure." He said as he turned over to the man. "Now are you going to hand over that parking space or not?" Ren said as he tightened his grip on his Quan Dao.

By then, Yoh and the other's had all crammed over to the front of the car to see what the commotion was about.

"Whoa what's Renny gonna do?" Yoh wondered.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Ren isn't afraid to use violence to get that parking space." Manta gulped.

The man scoffed and looked over at Ren. "Oh yeah like some fake toy of yours is going to scare me." The man laughed.

Ren then lifted his Quan Dao and sliced the man's antenna off of his car. "Fake is it?" Ren said evilly.

The man began to tremble and tripped backwards onto the pavement as Ren approached him. The man's eyes widened and he began to tremble even more as he lay on the ground as Ren walked over to him. Ren then took his Quan Dao and pointed it right at the man's space.

"Now. I will ask you one more time. Are you going to hand over that parking space, or am I going to have to dice you up into sections along with your car and move you out of the way myself?" Ren threatened.

"Whoa." Yoh gasped. "Ren doesn't play around does he?"

"Yeah I know, look how tight his muscles are getting!" Pilika grinned.

Everyone arched their eyebrows and looked over at Pilika.

(Silence)

"Oh, uh I mean...uh look at how angry he's getting!" She corrected.

The boys then shrugged and returned to looking at Ren, while Tamao and Anna chuckled silently causing Pilika to blush furiously.

"Alright, alright, take the space, just don't hurt me!" The man cried. He quickly stood up, got into his car, and drove it out of the parking space.

"Better." Ren replied.

The man then proceeded to drive away. "Crazy lunatic!" He shouted.

Enough said, Ren placed his Quan Dao back under his seat, jumped back into the car, and parked into his space.

"Well now that that's settled, let's go and try to have some fun." Ren said.

Everyone jumped right out of the car and proceeded to walk across the parking lot. Yoh, who was walking beside Anna, tried to reach over and grab Anna's hand, but Anna crossed her arms before Yoh got the chance. Yoh sighed but looked up at the numerous tall rides that were waiting for him to ride. He grinned and looked over at Anna who had a serious look on her face as they walked across the parking lot.

"So which ride do you want to ride first Anna?" Yoh asked.

Anna continued to stare ahead. "I don't really care." she replied.

"Oh...Well come on, you should have at least one ride in mind." Yoh grinned.

"Yoh." Anna said as she turned her glance over to him. Yoh stopped in his tracks.

"I've never been to an amusement park before, so how do you expect me to have a ride in mind!" She grunted.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I forgot." Yoh said. The two continued to walk, neither of them saying a word until they reached the entrance.

Ren quickly paid at the ticket counter and the gang then proceeded to enter the amusement park.

"Whoa, look at all of these awesome rides dude!" Horo Horo gasped as he saw the towering roller coasters and water rides.

"I wanna go on that giant roller coaster!" Horo Horo pointed.

"You're obviously delusional. We're going to ride that "Tower of Doom" over there." Ren pointed. (A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with the Six Flags Elitch Garden's amusement park, the "Tower of Doom" Is a tall tower that carries it's passengers up about 100 feet into the air and then let's them drop at an alarming speed. It's pretty fun and scary)

"What? No way am I gonna ride that death trap!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Come on guys, I'm sure that we can all agree on something." Manta said.

"Hmph. There's no point in reasoning with you people." Anna interrupted. "There's only one thing to do."

Everyone turned and looked over at Anna.

"What?" They all asked.

"Separate into groups of two." She answered.

"What? Groups of two? How are we supposed to do that?" Everyone shouted.

"Simple." Anna replied.

"Huh?"

Anna turned and looked over at Tamao. "Tamao. You're going to pair up with Horo Horo." Tamao and Horo Horo both looked at each other. Tamao turned red and Horo Horo simply scratched the back of his head.

Anna then turned and looked over at Pilika. "Pilika. You'll pair up with Ren." Pilika gasped and so did Ren.

Anna then turned over to Manta. "Manta...uh you can go ahead and join Tamao and Horo Horo."

"And that leaves me and Yoh." Anna finished. "Now that that's settled..." Anna was then interrupted by Pilika.

"Um Anna. Can you please reconsider these pairings? I mean can't I just go with Tamao and then Horo Horo, Manta, and Re..."

"These pairings are final." Anna explained to the whole group. "And anyone who tries to argue with me will being doing 1,000 push ups in public."

Everyone's jaw dropped. But they knew that there was no arguing with Anna. They would just have to accept her decision.

"As I was saying, we will all meet back here every half hour and after 3 hours hours we will come back for lunch." Anna continued. "Now, you may all go." She finished.

The two groups then walked off and headed further into the park. That left Yoh and Anna standing alone in the entrance.

Anna's arm crossed and Yoh scratching the back of his head.

"Uh so Anna, where do you want to g.."

"We'll ride that small roller coaster over there first." Anna interrupted.

"Oh...okay." Yoh said.

The two then walked off over to the ride and stood in line.

Author's Note:

Hee hee this chapter was longer than I expected. I hope that you guys liked it. I'm saving all of the pairing fluff for the next chapters so that explains the lack of fluff in this chapter. Um I have a question. Does anyone know what a **C2 Community** is? Because I looked at my stats and it said that "Love at Last" Was in a C2 community. I really appreciate anyone that can provide me with an answer. And I'm looking forward to seeing you all in chapter 11! Love you all! Bye!

**Reviews from Chapter 9: **

**Prime Objective: Hee hee that was my favorite part of the chapter to. What's your favorite part in this chapter?Thanx a lot for the review!**

**Hannah Asakura: I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to your email yet, but I've spent most of this week working on this chapter and I didn't really get to reply to my emails. But I will try and email you back soon. Aww thank you so much for the kind review in the last chapter. Yeah Pilika really cares about her brother, unlike me, I can't stand my little brother sometimes! XD Hee hee I'll try and put some Yohna fluff in the next chapter, but Anna is mad right now, and for a reason (it's because Yoh is acting like he never told her that he loved her the other night 'chapter 6')**

**But thank you so much for the kind review my best friend! Luv ya!**

**Nightstalker Outlaw: Well another new name huh? But I do gotta say that out of all of your names, I liked Edgecutioner and Gallant Edge the best. But this one's really good to. Wow thanx a lot for that comment that you gave me. Sorry if that last note I wrote you was too long, but I'm known for writing long notes. You think that I'm a rising author? Awww that's really nice of you to say. Thanx a lot. And yeah I love your writing style. You always manage to add a little seriousness to your fics and when ppl least expect it, there's a little humor in there that really cracks me up. I saw that you're rewriting "Reflections Between Light and Darkness" although I really liked that fic, I'm sure that I'm gonna like the new one even better. And man you deleted "Battle Against Destiny"? Aww that suxs...i really loved that story and I wanted to print it out. Um if it's not too much trouble do you think that you can send it to me? Cause I really wanna read it again. Again if it's not too much trouble.**

**Hee hee looks like a wrote too much again. Sorry about that. Well thanx again for all of the sweet comments make sure to keep up the great work! (I dunno why you're getting flamers for your stories. Cause the ppl that are flaming you probably can't write fics at all)**

**Vash: Well I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I'm not sure if there was a cliff hanger in this one. What do you think? Well anyways, thanx a lot for the review!**

**justashaman: Wow thanx a lot for the comment about Anna. A lot of ppl think that she's really OC in this story, but I'm really glad that you like the way that I portray her. Sorry about the Manta stuff, I guess that i am being a little mean to him. So I'll try to stop. Thanx a lot for reviewing!**

**Mew Mew Raspberry: Wow thanx for the kind comments!**

**spaleween: yeah I knew that you were a girl (giggles) Thanx a lot for the comment! yeah I'm not that big of a Ren X Pilika fan either, but there's gotta be someone for Ren, so why not Pilika? Sorry that I didn't send you an email but I'm a really lazy person so I'm not really hyped up about sending emails. Thanx a lot for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Itako no Shaman: I haven't heard from you in a long time my friend. I hope that you're alright because I really miss you. Thank you so much for yet another nice review! you're so nice to me and I thank you for that my friend.**

**Shadowj: A little short? A little short? Excuse you, but your fics are probably shorter than mind. And do you know how hard it is to write a decent Yoh X Anna fic? It's pretty hard ya know. Well I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and thanx a lot for the review. See ya later Jam (winks)**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: Hey Jennie! Wazz up gurl? well I'm glad that you really liked the reply that I gave to Jam, you practically took up the whole review only talkin about that! But no, you're the better fic writer, although that may not be true anymore cause your quitting! QUITTER! But hey that's your decision. I just hope that you'll come back soon cause FF just wouldn't be the same without you. I'll cry of you don't come back. Anyways thanx a lot for the review!**

**Trey Racer: Well if it isn't my buddy from Deviantart! (hugs) Thanx a lot for saying that you liked my fic and for the comment that you gave me on DA. But in reality, you're the one that was born to make fics! Your suicide fic really made me cry and I really like stories like that. So no, you're the better fic writer. Thanx a lot for the kind comments my friend!**

**Shaman of Dreams: Aw wow really? Wow you're so nice! Thanx a lot for the review!**

**bla: Tao Ren means "hate" in chinese? Whoa I never knew that (hee hee I only speak Spanish and English) Thank you for the nice comment! Sorry about Manta, I'll try and make the fic better.**

**D3mon Slay3r: Thanx a lot for the comments! I'm really glad that you like this fic! I hope that you'll continue reading it.**

**open-your-eyes101: Yay another Yoh X Anna fan! Woot woot! Thanx a lot for the kind comment! And don't worry, I'll keep writing, after all this is one of my favorite fics :D Thanx a lot for reviewing!**


	11. A Misunderstanding

**-**Hey! Sorry for the late update but I didn't have the chance to use the computer in over 4 weeks!

But I tried my best and here's chapter 11 of "Love at Last" which has received over 100 reviews now! Thanx a lot everyone! (muah!)

**Disclaimer:** Uh...Shaman King ain't mine (even though I wish it was, but what can you do?)

Yoh watched as Anna walked in front of him as they headed to the small coaster further from the park entrance.  
He couldn't help but notice that she was acting a bit grumpier than usual.

She wouldn't look at him half of the time.  
It was as if everything that they had gone through the last couple of days, never happened.

He thought to himself that maybe he had done something to upset her.  
But he couldn't think of a reason why she could be mad at him.

Unless she had some how heard what he had whispered to her the night when they came back from the beach.

But Yoh was sure that she was asleep.

Even if she was awake, why would she be mad if she had heard him say that he loved her? He was completely clueless.

The two found there way to the line and Anna stood as far away from Yoh in the line as possible.  
Anna had her arms crossed and avoided as much eye contact with him as she could.

Yoh stared at her blankly as he saw her move further away from him whenever he tried his hardest to get close to her.

He couldn't help but sigh and give up hope. Anna was probably mad at him and there wasn't anything that he could do or say. He'd just have to wait for her to say something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamao, Horo Horo, and Manta were walking around looking at all of the rides.  
Neither of them could decide which one to ride first.

"Uh...how about that one?" Manta pointed to a large roller coaster that had a lot of twist in turns in it.

Tamao immediately started to tremble.

"Uh..nah...I don't think so. Looks kinda lame. And besides, it looks like you're too short to get on that ride, Manta." Horo Horo replied as he pointed to a sign.

"What?" Manta said in disbelief. He walked over to the sign in front of the coaster.

"You must be at least 5 feet 2 inches tall to be allowed on the Mind Eraser." he read.(A/N: I've been on that ride and it's really fun XD) "Aww that sucks." He pouted.

"Um well there's a lot of other rides we can choose from." Tamao said in relief.

"Yeah I guess." Manta sighed. He quickly ran back over behind Horo Horo and Tamao as they searched for another ride. Little did Manta know that he was being watched by someone.

_Awww he's so adorable. And he's my size!_ A young blonde haired girl thought as she spotted Manta from a distance. _Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow him and see who he is._ She giggled. The girl then slowly snuck around and stalked Manta and the others making sure that she wasn't noticed by them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pilika and Ren were walking around looking for a ride as well. Pilika couldn't help but blush as she walked beside Ren, but she made sure to keep her head down so that Ren wouldn't notice. She'd wouldn't know what to say if Ren caught her blushing.

"So uh...Ren? Uh...do you know what ride you want to get on yet?" she blushed.

Ren was looking around at all the rides barely paying attention to a word that she said.

"There are so many rides to choose from. But a majority of them are dull. They're all the same. All of them have twists and turns that are supposed to frighten someone out of their wits. I for one, am not easily frightened." Ren scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Oh...uh well. Uh we don't have to get on any rides right now if you don't want to. I mean...well uh we can stop at a burger stand and get drinks or something if you want." She stuttered.

"No. I'm not hungry." Ren answered.

"Oh.uh..okay. I guess." Pilika looked back down at the ground.

Ren turned around and looked over at Pilika with her head down. He had no idea what to say.  
All this time he was waiting to be alone with Pilika and now that he had finally gotten his chance, he had no idea how to act around her.

He thought for a moment and replied.

"Pilika?"

Pilika's head shot up. "Uh yeah?"

"I saw a gift shop a small distance from the entrance. If you want, we could go there and buy a few things before we decide to ride anything." He suggested.

"Oh okay...that sounds great!" Pilika smiled.

Ren couldn't help but blush when he saw her smile. He quickly turned away so that Pilika wouldn't notice.  
He couldn't let her see him. What would she say if she saw Ren blushing?  
Besides...what was he blushing for? Strong me like him weren't supposed to blush! He shook his head a few times and regained his rugged posture.

"Let's go." Ren replied, turning around. Pilika nodded happily and ran beside him.

"So uh...do you have any money?" Pilika asked.

"Yeah. I brought $100 with me..." Ren dug into his pockets, but stopped when he realized that he couldn't find it.

"Wait...where is it? I know that I brought it with me because Horo Horo asked me back at the house if I had any money, and I said yes and told him that it was in my pocket and..."

Ren stopped talking when he realized that he had told Horo Horo where his money was.

Horo Horo must have taken it.

Ren's face turned steaming red and all Pilika could do was watch in horror.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...Ren...are you okay? You look like you're gonna..." Pilika stuttered.

Ren's reached his breaking point.

**"HORO HORO YOU SON OF A B----!"** Ren's angered yells echoed through the entire park.

Further away, Horo Horo heard the sudden screams and stopped dead in his tracks.

Anna and Yoh who were on the other side, also heard the loud screams.

"Whoa...Is it just me or did that sound like Ren?" Manta asked.

"Yeah and he sounded really mad. He even shouted Horo Horo's name." Tamao said trembling.

Both Manta and Tamao turned over to Horo Horo.

(Silence)

"Agh...I guess that Ren found out that I stole his money." Horo Horo sweat dropped as he pulled out the crinkled up dollar bills from his pocket.

"Horo Horo!" Tamao shouted. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Agh come on! If Ren didn't want me to take his money, then he shouldn't have told me where it was. Besides, I'm not really 'stealing'...I'm just teaching him a lesson." He replied.

"Yeah sure...teaching him a lesson by wasting his money?" Manta asked.

Tamao and Manta both stared at the GIANT stick of fluffy blue cotton candy Horo Horo held in his left hand.

Horo Horo's eyes widened.

"Uh well...um...Life's not always fair!" Horo Horo smirked in Manta's face.

Manta rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile...Ren was determined to get his money back.

"Uh Ren...you don't really have to kill Horo Horo for this...I'm sure he was just being stupid...he's like that sometimes!"  
Pilika tried to calm Ren down.

"No. He's gone too far this time."  
Ren proceeded to pull out his Quan dao (again out of no where) snapped it into place, and called upon his guardian spirit, Bason.

**"BASON! SPIRIT FORM! INTO THE QUAN DAO!"** He shouted.

"Ren no! What are you doing? You can't do spirit control here! Not in front of all these people!" Pilika shouted.

"I'll do what I want." he replied. After successfully performing spirit control, Ren held his Quan Dao tightly and proceeded to walk.

All of the people that were around him stared at him wide eyed.

As they couldn't see ghosts, they thought that this pointy haired boy just hovered his hand over a spear and shouted some strange words.

"Ren! Come back here!" Pilika shouted.

"No! I am going to find your brother and I am going to make him pay for this!"

"But you don't have to use Bason and slice him to bits!

You can uh...how about you just punch him in the face or gut and you call it even huh?" Pilika asked.  
She followed closely behind Ren trying her best to make him change his mind.

"No." He answered sternly.

"Ren! Please! If someone from security sees you with a giant spear, they'll arrest you!  
Or even worse!  
They might arrest me for being your accomplice!  
No! **I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO TO JAIL!**" Pilika cried.

"Tao Ren! If I go to jail for this I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell!" Pilika warned.

"Calm down...no one's going to go to jail...because no one is going to arrest me." Ren answered calmly.

Pilika quickly wiped away the few tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Huh? What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"Because, no one will dare threaten me! And if someone is stupid enough to do so, Bason and I will take care of them." he smirked.

"But Ren!"

"Enough talk! Now help me find your brother!" Ren shouted.

**"NOOOO!" **Pilika cried.

She ran behind Ren, slid her arms under his armpits, and wrapped both arms around his chest!

Ren immediately stopped walking, eyes shot open.

"Whu...whu What are you doing?" he shouted as he turned around and noticed Pilika grabbing onto his chest!

"I'm not letting you do this! If you're going to hurt my brother then you're gonna have drag me along with you!" Pilika tightened her grip around Ren's chest.

"This is silly! Why are you grabbing onto my chest! People are staring!" Ren said now blushing furiously.

"So! People were already staring at us when you took out your Quan Dao and put your imaginary friend into it!"

"Bason isn't imaginary! He's the most powerful Guardian Ghost in this world!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah but these people don't know that he's a powerful ghost because THEY CAN'T SEE GHOSTS!" Pilika replied.

Ren looked down to his Quan Dao and then to confused and wide eyed people that were staring at him.

"AGH! Just get off of me!" he replied. "You're making this situation even worse!"

"NO! I'm not letting go of you until you promise me that you'll put your Quan Dao away and just drop this whole thing!" Pilika shouted.

"What? Your stupid thick headed brother is the one that started this! And I am not going to let him off so easily! He will know better then to steal from the great Tao Ren!" Ren shouted.

"Fine! Then I'm not going to let you go!" Pilika scoffed.

"Stop squeezing me so hard! I can't breathe!" Ren cried.

"I'll only let you go if you put your Quan dao away!" Pilika said.

"Never!"

"Then I'm never gonna let you go!"

"Pilika I'm warning you. Release me now...you're causing a scene!"

"Well you started it with your whole 'Bason into the sticky majiger thing'!" Pilika said.

"Sticky majiger? I'll have you know that it is called a Quan Dao!" Ren replied.

"Whatever it is! I don't care!"

"Pilika! This is my final warning! Let go of me right now!" Ren shouted.

"Or what? Is the wittle baby gonna have a big fit and cry on the floor? Oooh I'm so scared!" Pilika teased.

"No, but I'll make you let go!" Ren proceeded to pinch and tug at Pilika's arms to get them off of his chest.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Quit pinching my arms! Ow that hurts!" Pilika cried.

"I'll only stop if you let go of me!" Ren said.

"No! I'm not gonna let you go!" Pilika wrapped her arms even tighter around Ren's chest.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ren pinched Pilika's arm again.

"Ow! That hurts!" She cried.

"OW!"  
"OW!"  
"OW!"

While Ren and Pilika continued to pinch...and well squeeze each other and people stared at them wondering what the heck was going on, a security guard had walked onto the scene and saw them both fighting.

He then saw that the pointed haired boy that seemed to be pinching the girl, had a GIANT spear in his left hand.

He immediately called for back up.

A few seconds later, 5 police officers came rushing to the scene, pushed Pilika aside and tackled Ren to the floor!

"REN!" Pilika shouted in horror as she saw over 5 officers tackle Ren to the pavement.

"Ma'am! We're going to ask you once, please step aside and let us handle this!" One of the officers said.

"What are you doing to him!" Pilika cried as she tried to get a better look.

One of the officers stopped her. "Ma'am! We asked you to please step aside!" He cried.

"Use the Tazer!" One of the officer's shouted as he tried to handcuff Ren.

"WAIT! Why are you tazing him? He didn't do anything wrong!" Pilika cried.

"He is resisting arrest now step aside!"

From under the giant pile of people, Pilika could hear Ren's screams as the officers tazed him repeatedly.

"No! Stop tazing him! You're hurting him!" Pilika ran over and tried her hardest to pull the men off of Ren.

"MA'AM STAY BACK!" An officer shoved Pilika out of the way.

**"NO! I WON'T STAY BACK! GET OFF OF MY REN!" **Pilika cried. She leaped into the air and landed on top of the pile of officers.

"The Retarded Blue Haired Girl is attacking us!" One officer shouted.

"Taze her!" Said another.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Pilika screamed as an officer grabbed her arm

"I'm sorry ma'am but I do not have a choice."

The officer pulled out his tazer and held it over Pilika's arm.

The last thing Pilika saw was swirls of color, followed by a searing pain she felt throughout her entire body.

Her eyes rolled back and she droppped to the floor.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

The sound of dripping water became louder and louder as Pilika slowly came back into consciousness.

Pilika's eyelids slowly opened and her vision came back into focus.  
Her left cheek felt bitter cold and as she awoke, she noticed that her head had been resting on a cold metal bench.

When she completely came into consciousness, she noticed that she was in a very dark room and there were metal bars enclosing her just a few feet away.

Noticing this, she immediately jolted up and ran over towards the metal bars.

"AHHH! WHERE AM I?WHAT IS THIS?" She screamed as she shook the metal bars furiously with both hands.

Suddenly, she heard a deep cough coming from the corner of the same room that she was in.

"Who's who's there?" Pilika gasped.

(Silence)

"It's..it's...me." Said a deep voice.

Pilika turned and saw a dark figure sitting in a dim corner of the room

"Ren?" She asked.

Ren slowly sat up right, his face coming into the light and revealing his swollen face (A/N: the officers um...beat him a bit U)

Pilika tried her hardest not to laugh when she saw Ren's face, bruised and swollen.

"Ren! Where are we?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ren said as he lifted one leg and placed it on the bench.  
"We were taken to the jail here in the amusement park." He answered softly.

"What?" Pilika asked.

She stood still and thought for a few moments.

Suddenly,

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Pilika dashed over towards Ren, jumped on top of him, and started to choke him as hard as she could!

"You...Idiot! What did I tell you? You stupid bastard!" She shouted.

"Aghh!...You're...you're choking me. I...I...can't...can't breathe." Ren chocked.

"Yeah Ren, that's the point!" She squeezed her hands even tighter.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Ren screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the park, everyone was still confused from the whole ordeal that had happened earlier.

Luckily an announcement came on and explained the entire situation.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. I repeat, Attention Ladies and Gentlemen." The speaker announced.

Everyone's heads turned as they heard the speaker turn on.

"As many of you may have witnessed, we had a small situation just a few minutes ago.

A young pointed haired boy, whom we believe had anger and mental issues,

came into our park with a dangerous weapon and attempted to fight with a young and also mentally challenged blue haired girl." Said the announcer.

Just as the descriptions were mentioned, Manta, Horo Horo, Tamao, Yoh, and Anna's heads shot up.

"There is no need for panic, we have already handled the situation and have aressted the two people.

We would like to inform everyone to please stay calm, enjoy the rest of your day, and we will make sure that this situation never occurs again.  
As for the two that have caused this disruption, they will be severely punished and fined.  
That is all." The announcer ended.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Yoh/Anna/Horo Horo/Tamao/Manta: **"REN AND PILIKA!"**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Hola Latinos! (ha ha jk)

I'm really sorry I took so long to update, but as I mentioned, my life is really busy, and I am only able to use the computer in my spare time, which is almost never now.

I know that this chapter was weird and not as 'romantic' as my others, but for some reason I'm starting to write more humorous chapters.

I dunno, I guess I'm just not a good author as I used to be.

_I hope you all enjoyed it, and for all those that plan to tell me that my story is "OC",  
__I just wanted to say, that I don't really care that my story isn't in character, I was never trying to make it fully in character in the first place. _

_So why tell my that it's OC when that's what I was going for? Yeah that doesn't make sense._

Well again I'm sorry for the late update and I know that a lot of you really hate me for not updating **"Let Go"**

But I promise to try and work on that story when I get the chance. Sorry again for being such a bitch and not updating, but I promise that I'll try my best to.

Love you all! Bye!


End file.
